Time Travel Making Good Use of an Overused Plot
by thenlaugh
Summary: COMPLETE preHBP. Lily, James, Remus and Sirius break Remus' time turner and are sent forward 21 years, to where Harry is slightly messed up in his seventh year. LJ mainly. My first proper story. I can't believe I ever wrote HarrySusan... Eww.
1. Introduction

_My first fic that didn't go for half a chapter before I realised that it was garbage. And, yay, I finished it! But now, when I look back over it, it's ridiculously corny in places, and at some places, very confusing, maybe a bit too much going on, but I really liked how I used the plot… Still, I love it anyway, and I hope readers do/did too. The only way from this is up…_

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling? I wish. No, not mine, not even this well used plot line… Well, I'm basing it on a very popular plot line… but I'll do it My Way (love that song)… This applies my whole story.

Well, I guess that this story starts just as every other one….

Once upon a time….

No, I'm not going to do that to you.

Well, the Gryffindor Common Room was empty for the day. Apart from certain four people. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny? Nup.

'I can't believe I'm stuck with you for a day Potter.' Lily Evans muttered over her mountain of homework, glaring at Sirius Blacks' form, leaning over a pile of homework.

'Well, Lily, if you went out with me, we could be making Peter and Caitlin and Marissa and Nathan's double date a triple date.' James Potter replied, raising his eyebrows and winking from behind his glasses at the fiery red-head. James messed up his messy black hair, making it even messier then usual.

'Shut up you two.' Sirius called at them. 'I know you love her Prongsie, but'-

'THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON WITH ME AND POTTER/EVANS!' Lily and James screamed at Sirius at the same time.

'Normally I would be telling you two to shut up, and telling Sirius to stop antagonizing you love-birds' James shot him a nasty look 'but I don't care because I happen to have finished my homework.' Remus Lupin stretched out in his chair between his two best friends, Sirius and James.

'Lucky you.' Lily murmered. 'And I'm stuck in here with bloody James Potter and Sirius Black until I finish my stupid homework. It's his fault,' She added glaring at James, 'shouldn't have kept me so long at that stupid Head's meeting last night.'

'Lily, he just wants to spend time with you.' Remus told her.

'But, no matter how much he asks me out, He can't force me to like him, right James?' Lily said brightly. 'And I don't like you like that.'

'Yet.' Sirius whispered, but it was audible in the almost empty room.

'What?' Lily questioned.

'You heard me.' Sirius said, brushing his long black hair out of his handsome face. Lily put her homework down, walked over to Sirius and kicked him hard in the shins. But before she could go sit down, he kicked her back. She fell over spectaculary, and tears started welling up in her emerald eyes.

'Are you OK?' Remus asked, standing up. Lily nodded except then James leapt over onto Sirius, knocking Remus onto the table filled with homework. In the big black haired mass that was James and Sirius snatches of conversation was audible.

'Hurt Lily… Don't mate… You know… Didn't kick her hard…'

Before…

'G-guys, come look at this.' Remus said shakily.

'What?' The three of them asked, getting up from there respective spots on the floor.

'My- my time-turner.'

Where Remus had been pushed against the table, the time-turner around his neck had cracked and shattered. The four of them exchanged looks.

'What should we do?' Lily asked.

'Dumbledore.' James replied. He had a lot of faith in his godfather. 'Don't worry sweetheart, I'll comfort you.'

'Piss off Potter.' She replied, but before they knew what was happening, the time-turner exploded. They felt themselves spinning around, and landed flat on their feet back in the Gryffindor Common Room, exactly where they had been standing. It was the same, with only one difference…

'Hey, our homework's gone!' Sirius exclaimed happily.

A/N: Well, it's short, but what do you really expect from an introduction?


	2. Snivellius?

A/N: OMG I already have 3 reviews after 2 days! I'm sooooooooooo happy! Thankyou very much HPGurl123, Claire and padfoot and prongs foreva. Claire, I'm sorry but I don't think Sirius is dead, but then he just permanently disappeared, making him as good as dead. But anyway, Sirius being "dead" will just add some tension to what I've got planned. You'll see. Now back to the story...

'Sirius, you stooge!' Lily yelled. 'This is all your fault, if you hadn't kicked me, James wouldn't have attacked you, Remus wouldn't have falled over, and the Time-Turner wouldn't have broke, then none of this wouldn't have happened!'

She started sobbing, very un-Lily-like. James was over comforting her in a flash. Lupin mouthed 'hook in!' at him. But what else did you expect from a couple of 17 year olds?

'Well, what happened has happened, now we just need to find a way out of it.' James said from above Lily's sobbing head.

'That's really wise of you Prongsie.' Sirius said.

'He's right thought. We have to work out what's going on. All we know is that we are at Hogwarts, so basically we could be anywhere between 1000 years ago or the end of the earth.' Lupin said. 'I say we try to establish about what time it is.'

'Easy.' Sirius said. He walked over to the window and looked out.

'Right, hmm...' He looked at them. Lily seemed to have realised that she shouldn't have fell apart so easily. She took a few steps away from James, who looked a little crest-fallen.

'It's after our time, but not too much after.' Sirius said smartly.

'How'd you know that?' Lily asked.

'Elementary my love.' James said to her. They all looked at him. 'Err... Sirius?'

'Well, the Whomping Willow's there.' Sirius said calmly. 'It's bigger then it used to be, but it also doesn't look too old. I say we go out and find Dumbledore or whoever. I say that we are in about a hundred years of our time, and no-one forgets the Marauders that quickly.'

'But what if we get seen?' Remus said.

'That is why we have this.' James said pulling out his Invisibility Cloak from his pocket.

'Prongsie's still good for something!'

'SHUT UP SIRIUS!' Three different people yelled.

'Sorry.'

'Shall we go then?' Lily asked. 'No putting it off really.'

They all slipped under the Cloak, with great difficulty. Walking out of the Common Room, they made there way down to the Great Hall. The doors were closed, but it was quite obvious that the Halloween feast was taking place, there were carved pumpkins on the banister.

'We could just be almost a year after our time!' Lily said.

'Should we risk a look?' Sirius asked.

'Yeah, a quick one.' Remus said. 'We all check a house table each, whichever's closest.'

They gave the doors a big push, then stood back to look. Dumbledore was still there, but looked older. Hagrid, McGonagall was there and so was...

'Snivellius!' James muttered as the doors shut. They did see the doors open, and all the teachers and a few Gryffindor students all looked shocked and reacher for there wands.

'Quick, let's go.' Remus said. They didn't need telling twice as they all fled towards the owlery.

'I can't believe Snivellius was there. I really can't see him being smart enough to be a teacher.' Sirius said. 'How old do you recon he was?'

'Snape?' Lily said. 'Fourty-five? Around there.'

'But he just looks old full stop. We're probably five years younger.' James said.

Everyone laughed at this, even Lily, which pleased James.

'Did anyone else see anything interesting?' Remus asked.

They all shook there heads apart from Sirius.

'What?' They all asked him.

Having reached the owlery, Sirius pulled off the cloak and turned to face them, James in particular.

'Well, its just at the Gryffindor table...'

'What?'

'Well, when they all turned around. One of the ones reaching for his wand...'

'Keep going.' Lily said.

'He just, well he looked like Jimmy.'

'How much like James?' Lupin asked.

'Well, the same. Apart from the nose, it was shorter and his eyes looked a different colour.'

'What colour?'

'Geez Lily, how am I meant to know, it's not like I took a photo! But he even had the glasses and the hair.'

'What should we do?' Remus asked. He was never really the leader type, but he always expressed his ideas.

'Go to Dumbledore.' Lily said. 'He always knows what to do.'

'Yeah but how?' Sirius asked, a look of desperation on his handsome face.

'We'll right him a note.' James said as if it was the easiest explanation ever.

'But how do we get it to him Jamesie?' Lily asked. James giggled like one of his fanclub when he heard that. It was the first time Lily had called him Jamesie. Maybe she'd go out with him now, James wondered.

'Have you forgotten who you're trapped in the future with?' Sirius asked her, looking quite offended. 'I have a plan...'


	3. Who's son?

10 minutes later, then plan was formed. They had written a note to Dumbledore, and were standing in the Entrance Hall.

'Ready?' Remus asked.

'As we'll ever be.' said Sirius,

They opened the door again, but before the wands could all be raised properly, James sent the note as a little paper plane to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore quickly read the note, looking a little bewildered, then nodded towards the door, and sat down and started talking to Professors McGonagall and Snape. James wasn't looking at his "twin" though.

The boy who looked like him, well, looked like him. He looked about there age, and he did look a heap like him, but not exactly. There were a few minor differences. This guy had a shorter nose then him, but he was also Head Boy, James could see the badge. He also had clearer skin, but he had a scar or something on his forehead. James couldn't see the shape from here, but that wasn't important (A/N: not important at all! LOL). What were important to James were his eyes. They belonged to someone he knew quite well… They were Lily's eyes. (A/N: I never would have guessed!)

A sudden grab on James's arm alerted his attention away from this guy. Remus pulled his arm, and pulled him towards the door. They heard Dumbledore yell 'Maximus Obliviate last twenty minutes!' And knew he had just wiped the whole rooms memory of the last twenty minutes and all the memories of them entering the Hall.

'What did the note say Moony?' Sirius asked.

'It told him to come up here as soon as the feast was over to chat.'

'Well, he'll come up soon then. James, did you see you're twin?' Lily asked.

'Yep. And I saw something that excited me greatly in him.'

'What?' Sirius said.

'Well, you know how old Snape looked? We said forty-five, making him forty?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, is forty old enough to have a seventeen year old son?'

'Well, that would make you,' Lily said, 'Twenty-two or so when you had him. I guess it is.'

'I think he's my son.'

'What proof do you have of that?' Remus asked him skeptically.

'Do you ever agree with anything?' Lily asked him. 'Does he look that much like you?'

'Uh huh.' James and Sirius said at the same time.

'He's got his hair, height, face shape, even his glasses.'

'But he has clearer skin then me.' James said. 'And some sort of scar on his forehead. And there are certain features about him that remind me of someone that I know, someone who I think could be his mum.'

'Who? What features?' The three captivated friends asked.

'Someone I know eyes and nose.'

'Who?' Sirius asked. 'I didn't get a good look.'

'Me neither.' Remus said.

'I didn't even see him.' Lily said.

'Oh, if we see him again, which I'm sure we will, because I'm sure that my son would like to see the seventeen year old me instead of the grouch father I've probably become, all three of you will not doubt me. The resemblance is uncanny and his eyes resemble his mothers' eyes, well, there the same. I'll bet 50 galleons'

'You're on.' Sirius said. 'I don't think you'll get who his mum is, eyes and noses can look similar sometimes Jim.'

'But'- Lupin began before a panting Dumbledore entered the room. He saw the four teenagers.

'I will never get over how much your son looks like you.' Dumbledore said to James, without even a hello.

'Score! The Head Boy!' James said.

'Yes. You are coming to my office in a minute, after the after feast crowds have died away.' Dumbledore said. 'Is it just you four?'

'Yes.' Lily said clearly.

'Anyway, back to my son.' James said, clearly wanting to keep the topic on his terms. 'That guy, my son, his mother, don't say it out loud, but do his eyes take after her?'

'Yes. His name is Harry.' Dumbledore said, a small smile playing his lips as he looked at Lily.

'Yeah! Home Run to Prongsie!' James said, running around with his hands up in the air, shirt over his head as if he was a soccer player .

'Yes. But there is something I should tell you all first'-

'Can we meet him?' James asked eagerly.

'If you come to my office, we can have a chat about things, then you can all meet him. It will be a huge pleasure for all four of you, but most especially him.'

'Why?' James, Lily, Sirius and Remus all asked at the same time.

'Come to my office and find out.' Dumbledore said.

'We all struggle to fit under this cloak though.' Lily said. 'I was trapped between Sirius's armpit and James's chest.'

'Let James walk out with me. It should in fact be quite an entertaining exercise.' Dumbledore said, grinning a bit.

They walked there way over to Dumbledore's office, but almost at the door, they ran into Snape.

'Are they in your office?' Snape asked Dumbledore as he saw him approaching.

'Erm, yes.'

'You're taking Potter to see them already?' James quickly looked at the ground.

'Yes.'

'How many of them is it? Potter obviously, and in those days you never saw him without Black…'

'And Lily and Remus. Would you like to see them later?'

'What sort of stupid question is that. That's too many Potters to keep track of.'

'Of course Severus. We must leave. Come err, Harry.'

As they walked off, Snape yelled something back at James.

'That's not Harry is it?' Snape said.

'Nup Snivells.' James yelled back. Dumbledore suppressed a grin.

-----------

They all hurried up into Dumbledore's office, where they were greeted by portraits.

'Dumbledore, Harry what is happening, we heard some odd things were going on!'

'I'm James!' James roared at the portraits.

A few of them fell out of their chairs.

'James Potter…'

'But, but, you shouldn't be here.'

'And if you were, you'd be heaps older!'

'It must be time travel.'

'Yeah, even if he was still alive, he couldn't be this young.'

'I'm dead!' James asked Dumbledore. 'And when can I meet our son?'

'Who's the mum?' Sirius asked as he crept out from under the cloak.

'Sirius?' asked a clever looking headmaster. 'You're dead too!'

'Definitely time-travel.' One of the portraits said.

'Can I ask how many of us are dead?' Remus asked as he pulled the cloak off him and Lily.

'Yes Remus, I guess you can.' Dumbledore said wearily. 'But all of you be quiet!' Dumbledore went on to warn the portraits.

'So, am I alive?' Lily asked.

'No.' Dumbledore said. 'But you die for a good purpose, if that's any compensation. Remus is the only one left alive, but he's quite depressed because of the happenings the other year. Harry was too.'

'What happened?' James asked. 'What happened to Sirius?'

'How did you know it was Sirius?' Dumbledore asked.

'Guessed.' James said, shrugging his shoulders.

'Well, let's just put it this way. Your obsession, Harry, got himself and some friends into a bit of Death Eater trouble and had to be rescued. By none other then Remus and Harry's godfather, Sirius. You were killed right in front of Harry and Remus.'

'That's horrible. I don't wanna hear about my death. What would Death Eater want in Harry anyway?' James asked, shaking his head.

'I'll tell you later.' Dumbledore said. 'They actually want quite a bit.'

'I don't want to hear about my death, so when can we go back home?' Lily asked. After seeing the looks of indignation on the others faces, she went on. 'I mean, I'm not really involved in this, I don't really want to hear about my death, or your deaths either.'

'But James wants to meet his son.' Remus said.

'I want to meet my godson too.' Sirius said.

James was just looking at her, unbelieving. Dumbledore shook his head as well.

'Believe me, you will all meet Harry, and you will all be willing to, even you Lily, even if it is after you have met him that you understand.' Dumbledore said. 'Lily, you come with me and James under the cloak and you two can go have a look.'

'Yeah!' James said excitedly. 'Let's go!'

Lily sighed and James picked up the cloak and pulled it over himself and Lily. Dumbledore lead them out of there. One of the portraits broke the silence that they were left in.

'Fancy a mother going forward in time and not wanting to meet her son because she wasn't married to her son's father, who she went under the Invisibility Cloak with.'

'What?' Remus said. 'Lily and James get married and have a kid? Is that what you meant? Can you explain it in one sentence properly and still make it effective?'

'No.' The portrait said. 'But you're right. Lily and James get married.'

'Wouldn't surprise me.' Sirius said.

-----------

Walking along, Dumbledore was just a little ahead of Lily and James.

'I don't know why I have to go meet your son. If he's anything like his father then I really don't want to. This is all your fault, James.'

'You said it was Sirius's fault before.'

'Well, I've changed my mind.'

They walked up to the portrait hole, where Dumbledore stopped them.

'Neither of you is allowed to say anything to him, or anyone. Stay hidden by the cloak.'

Dumbledore opened the portrait hole with the password, which was cannons, before stepping inside. It was Gryffindor Common Room, just as they had been in before with Sirius and Remus. James's son was facing the other way, sitting opposite a boy with bright red hair and a girl with bush brown hair. They were holding hands, and both of them looked up as Dumbledore came in with Lily and James, but they couldn't see the last two.

'Hey Lily, will you sleep with me?' James whispered in her ear.

'Never in a million years.' Lily said, looking scandalised.

'Harry, can I talk to you?' Dumbledore asked, facing the James look-alike.

With a look of mixed concern and jubilation, James said 'I think you do in three or four actually.' He winked at her. Lily gave him a what-are-you-talking-about look.

'Yeah, I guess.' Harry said as he turned around and faced Dumbledore. Lily gasped and became all weak jointed so James quickly pulled her arm around his shoulders. She was looking from James to Harry with a look of amazement. They were almost the same bar the eyes. Lily's eyes.

'What was that?' Harry asked, in what was James's voice, look a little over Dumbledore's shoulder to where Lily and James were. He must have heard the gasp.

-----------

A/N: Sorry about that but it's not really a cliffy, well a good one anyway. Please R&R or for those who want it simpler, Read and Review. Or even simpler, click that button down there and write about how much you love my story. Well, even if you don't, write some, err, constructive criticism. Next one will only be tick, and it will be a bit longer. I meant to make the last two only one chapter, but instead I broke it up into two short ones!


	4. Mischeif is a Virtue!

A/N: Thankyou so much to my wonderful reviewers!!!

With that mistake I made on the last chapter, it's coz I'm posting on two different sites, and Well, one takes text and the other takes files, so I had a little trouble with it, but I've fixed it, and I should just be on my toes and looking at what I'm doing! Anyway, story time now.

'Err, what was what?' Dumbledore asked Harry, who along with Hermione and Ron, were all looking over Dumbledore's shoulder, to where Lily and James were standing underneath the Invisibility Cloak. Lily seemed to have lost use of her body, James was holding her up.

'That noise! I heard something from over there.' Harry persisted, nodding his head towards where his Invisible parents were standing.

'There was no noise. It was just my stomach. I get bad indigestion'

'Did we really need to know Dumbledore?' Hermione asked from the table she was sitting with Ron at.

'Yeah. And if that was your stomach, why did you want to see me?' Harry asked, still eyeing the spot where the noise had come from. Lily gave another gasp as James with her eyes looked at her. Well, not really looked at her, but looked at her unknowingly...

A/N: When I start to ramble on like this, you know that it's either late at night, early in the morning, I've had too much sugar or I am very tired. At the moment, its tiredness. Sorry, here I go again!

Anyway, James was now supporting Lily's weight, but because of her height and his Quidditch training, this was no problem. The problem was the girl sobbing into his shoulder. Sobbing LOUDLY. With his Quidditch reflexes, James reacted immediately. He seized Lily and carried her in her arms through the portrait hole. Yes, James loved his Quidditch, and it had finally come in handy for something other then getting him dates. He ran carrying her all the way back to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore, however, was being held up in the Gryffindor Common Room.

'What is going on?' Harry questioned loudly. 'Why did you come here, and what was that noise?'

'Um, I came here to tell you that you have to come to my office at 9:00 tomorrow morning instead of class. I will inform Professor McGonagall.'

'Erm, Ok.' Harry said uncomfortably. 'But what were those noises? It sounded like someone crying. A girl.'

'Yeah, and Harry's an expert on crying girls.' Ron said snidely from behind. Harry shot him one of those looks that kill.

'Well, either way, I'm expecting you in my office bright and early.' Dumbledore said. 'Good night.'

Dumbledore left the room, hurrying back to his office.

'What was that about?' Hermione asked.

Back in Dumbledore's office, Lily was still sobbing uncontrollably into Remus's shoulder now.

'Cheer up Flower, Jamesie's not that bad.' Sirius told her from her other side. James was sitting cross legged on Dumbledore's desk, fiddling with his shoelace.

She looked at Sirius for a second, and then looked at James, who looked up nervously, but her saw her eyes were still full of tears.

'No, I guess he's not.' She said. Remus shot James a very surprised look. 'But, it's still a huge shock!'

'Well, cheer up anyway; we'll have to harass Dumbledore about this.' Remus told her, cheering her up slightly, but she was still hiding her face in Remus's shoulder. James got an idea. Pulling out his wand, he tapped his glasses, turning them into little half moons, and then tapped his chin so his five o'clock shadow turned into a long beard. With a big wave, his hair turned from jet black to a silvery colour. He went and sat down behind the desk, then folded his hands together in an awkward way.

'Miss Evans, cheer up right now or I am going to have to take Head Girl-ship off you!' James called in a booming voice. Lily looked up and saw James.

'No Professor, you can't do that!' Lily said. She obviously had been to busy crying to notice James's sudden change. 'You can't do that! Look at what James has done! You're taking it off me just because I was upset! He's nearly killed someone! Where is he anyway?' She was hyperventilating.

'Quiet child, mischief is a virtue!' James said.

'What?' Lily said laughing, taking a hard look at "Dumbledore".

'Ah, you've blown it now Prongs!' Sirius said.

'Is that you James?' Lily asked. 'Cause you're most certainly not Dumbledore!'

'Fine, you've got me Lils.' James said and he started transfiguring his glasses back.

'Why did you do that?' She asked him, clearly amused.

'To make you laugh. It worked well!' He said, now removing his beard. 'I think I might keep this colour though, it really suits me!'

'It doesn't' three voices told him.

'Makes you look old.' Remus told him.

'Makes you look un-funny.' Sirius said.

'Makes you look less sexy.' Lily said. This was greeted by stunned silences.

'I'm not allowed to look now, am I?' She asked them.

'So you think, you think I'm sexy?' James asked her, sauntering over to where she was seated between Remus and Sirius. She had stopped crying a while ago, but her eyes were still red and puffy.

'Well, the self pruning has come in handy!' Sirius said to him.

Ignoring him, Lily answered. 'You're a Marauder! You're all sexy.' James looked crestfallen. 'But he's the best!' Lily muttered to Lupin. He knew of her secret crush on James. It had started when she had caught his coming out of the Head's bathroom with nothing but a pair of jeans on. Oh yeah, and also the fact that he was a lot more mature this year.

'Yeah, but she still thinks you're se'- Sirius started to say, but was interrupted by Dumbledore bursting into the room.

'I-I'm so sorry that I put you through that Miss Evans, Mr. Potter. It wasn't the time or place. Just feel happy that you weren't seen.' Dumbledore said in one big breath.

Lily and James glared at him. Remus and Sirius had heard part of the story from James as Lily sobbed, but not all of it, as James had been pretty emotional too.

'What happened?' Sirius asked. 'What did you do to make my best friend and his future bitch so upset?'

Dumbledore sighed and went into the story.

'Well, I can see how that went wrong.' Remus said. 'But why didn't you just let them take off the cloak?'

'Aren't you meant to be the smart one Remus?' Sirius asked him. 'He said that they were dead. Like me.'

'Oh yeah!' Lily and James said at the same time.

'Tell us what happens to us!' Remus said. 'If I'm still alive, what am I doing? What about Peter?'

Dumbledore sighed again and told them the story, up to just after when Lily and James die. Lily was crying again by the end of it.

'Lily Evans crying. I should take a picture!' Sirius said.

'You moron, she just found out that she was dead, her husband was dead, her son was almost killed, and she spent what little life she had with James. James Potter for crying out loud.' Remus said. 'Don't you understand other people's feelings?'

'Don't you Remus?' James asked. He was quite pissed off with what he had just said.

'Sorry. But why did Voldemort want to kill them anyway?' Remus asked.

Dumbledore basically read them books one to five and the non existent sixth (A/N: sob) and told them the whole story.

'So, so that's what happened?' Remus asked. 'No wonder you didn't let Harry see them. He would have flipped! But you did miss out on saying one thing Dumbledore...'

'Ahh, yes. What you are doing with yourself.' Dumbledore said, surveying the group. Lily had stopped crying, but she was holding James's hand and was cuddled up against him. On Lily's other side was Remus, who looked horror stricken and worried. Sirius was not sitting on the couch with them; he was in the shadows of the corner of Dumbledore's office, facing away from them. 'Remus, you and Harry are actually quite close.'

'Really?' Remus asked him. 'That's good then?'

'Well, I guess it is.' Dumbledore said. 'You two have had fun the past two summers together. You two and a large stash of firewhiskey.'

'Were drinking buddies?' Remus asked. 'How old is he?'

'Seventeen.' Dumbledore said shortly. 'But he has been through so much, more then anyone should go through in ten life times. But you will get to meet him tomorrow.'

'How?' Sirius asked, coming out of his deep reverie.

'Well, you're new name is Shannon Brown.' Dumbledore said, waving his wand. 'Ricky Locket,' Another wave, 'Rose Edwards and Jason Pratt.'

'Hey Jimmy, PRAT really suits you!' Sirius said, breaking out into a laugh.

They had a look at each other. James had lost his glasses. He still had his hazel eyes, but his hair was longer and it was a dark brown colour. Sirius had also lost his black hair towards a dirty blonde colour, and his eyes were no longer stormy grey, but a dark, dark intense brown. Remus had black hair, and it was a little long, just down to his ears. His eyes were now a murky brown instead of the light blue. Lily had brown hair, coming down in waves of curls with natural light brown and blonde highlights. Her eyes were a nice deep chocolate brown. They looked around at each other in awe.

'Am I still sexy?' James whispered in Lily's ear. He was expecting her to slap him, that's what she usually did in situations like this, but instead she giggled and nodded.

'I've set up the Room of Requirement for you.' Dumbledore said, looking around. 'I'm sorry Li- Rose, but you are going to have to share with the boys.'

'Don't worry.' Lily said. 'But then what is going to happen?'

'You are going to attend classes.' Dumbledore said. 'And given homework.' He added as he saw the look on Sirius's face.

Dumbledore walked them to the Room of Requirement.

'I will be in touch with you all tomorrow morning. I suggest you all get some sleep.'

Dumbledore shut the door on them.

A/N: Only a pretty shortie, but I wanted to make them going to bed and then meeting Harry in one chapter. To my reviewers: I LOVE YOU!!!


	5. Serious?

A/N: I have had reviews (don't stop, you guys really make my day, and it makes me wanna update quicker too!) and a few of them have questioned me about Sirius calling Lily a bitch. I'm sorry if I have offended anyone, or any Sirius lovers, or any of my fellow girls, but what I actually said was Sirius calling Lily James's bitch. The thing is with this, I take what I said as Sirius saying that Lily was James's, like as if he owned her. It would be the same if it was the other way around, James being Lily's bitch, as if they are property, more a comment as if they are together, boyfriend/girlfriend wise. I'm sorry if this has taken a while to explain, but Sirius wasn't being mean or sexist or anything, and I hope that it's cleared up.

Happy belated birthday to one of my reviewers, padfoot and prongs foreva.

My reviewers;

**madame-knight: **yes, there looks are cliché, but it is an overused plot. You know how in most of these stories when Harry finally finds out, its usually coz someones slipped a name or they tell him? Mines gonna be a little different. ;)

**written:** yes, read above what I said about Sirius, it wasn't meant to be in a rude way, I'm sorry if I offended you. Heres some more story...

**LostGryffindor: **Thanks for your review! I'm enjoying writing this too!

**Jessi-Black33:** This is fun. Thanks for your review!

**Strandy:** The update wasn't soon, but thanks!

**Tandyrw: **Thanks for the review! I think its pretty cool!

**Blackgirl5: **thanksgreat reviewuupdate! Sorry, I can't write in equals!

**million-tears:** thanks for the review!

**Renee Griffin: **No, I am not going to bring Peter in. he will be mentioned from time to time, in a bad way of course, but the reason he's not coming is because simply I don't like him!

**EmeraldAngel: **Thanks for following my fic! I'm watching yours!

**Prongster: **you're my fan! That's a good thing! I'm so honoured! But im not sure if you are able to blow air like one of those things. (sorry, that came from this stupid TV ad)

**padfoot and prongs for eva: **I seem to be getting a lot of reviews from you! Yes, offcourse the Mauraders are sexy! That's a reason why Harry's my fav character in JK's coz he looks like James! And I can think hes hot while having a clean conscience from not perving on men twice my age!

**KimPotter: **I know! Thanks for your review! Love your name BTW.

**kately: **Thanks for the review! I'm not sure I kick some SIRIUS hp ass as well as the great JK Rowling, but I do like to think I update quicker!

**Ginny Weasley: **I am your hero! Privledge!

**lilflo: SWEET MOTHER OF CHEESE THAT WAS A COOL REVIEW! Lol thanks a bunch. Heres an update.**

The door of the Room of Requirement shut behind them. They found two beds, two couches, a bunch of books and a small bathroom in there. Sitting on one of the couches, Remus was the first to speak.

'Well, if you were to tell me that I would be doing this six hours ago, I would have taken you to see Madam Pomphrey.'

They all gave murmured laughter to this. Lily went and sat next to the werewolf.

'Maybe if I go to sleep, I'll wake up in my dormitory, and none of this won't have happened.' Lily said, collapsing onto the couch. Sirius had discovered the bathroom.

'This is so weird. I don't look anything like myself.' He said, and Lily, Remus and James could see him pulling on his now blonde hair. 'We don't look anything like ourselves. I'm not tall, dark and handsome anymore.'

'What, were you intending to hit on kids? People young enough to be our kids?' Remus asked him

'Yeah, well we're seventeen at the moment, and so are some of these guys! What does it matter if we're just in different time zones?' Sirius shot back.

'I've kept my hairstyle, well the length anyway.' Lily said, changing the subject to avoid an argument. 'But I can't believe he had to change us so much.'

'I don't think he wants Harry to recognise us for a while yet. That's why he changed our names.' James said fairly. 'What's mine again?'

'You're Jason Pratt.' Lily said. 'I'm Rose Edwards, Rem is Rickey Locket and Sirius is Shannon Brown.'

'Jimmy's a prat.' Sirius said again, coming and sitting on the bed opposite Remus and Lily, laughing.

'He's not Jimmy anymore though.' Remus said.

'He's Jasy.' Lily added

'I don't think that we should use our nicknames either.' James said. 'I'm not Prongsie until we get back again.' Sirius looked annoyed

'Good idea, Harry might have heard them before.' Remus said. 'But I wish there was a calender in here though.'

'Why?' James asked.

'To find the Full Moon?' Lily asked.

'Yeah.' Remus said.

'How long have you known?' Sirius asked.

'Second year.' Lily said shortly.

'Since before you guys knew.' Remus added. He spotted a calendar on the other side of the room, and hopped up to get it, so James quickly stole his seat, only because it was next to Lily.

'And you didn't tell us?' James asked her looking hurt.

'You guys didn't tell me when you found out.' She said, stifling a yawn.

'She has a point.' Sirius said.

'Two weeks.' Remus announced, after examining it for a bit.

'Hopefully we get back by then so we can go with Pete.' Sirius said. James glared at him.

'Oh, I'm so sorry Jim, I completely forgot! He's a stupid trator, and when we get back, we are going to kill him!' Sirius said, looking scandalised at himself.

'I want to know exactly how we got here.' James said. 'I mean, I know it was the time turner, but I thought they only went backwards.'

'They do.' Remus said. 'I've been using it to keep up with my work, and they also can't go anymore then twenty-four hours back. So, something drastic must have happened.'

'What if we can't get back?' James asked.

'We will.' Sirius said. 'Dumbledore hasn't failed at anything yet.'

The looked at each other.

'What do you think Lils?' Sirius asked. She didn't answer.

'Lily?' Remus asked. James pulled the hand that she was resting her weight on. She collapsed onto James's shoulder.

'She's asleep.' He said as he picked her up and put her carefully into one of the beds in the room. (A/N: who can resist the James puts Lily to bed scene?) He took her shoes and socks off, and put her feet carefully into bed and pulled the blankets over her. He was tucking her in as Sirius decided to comment, but not like James was expecting him to.

'You really like her, don't you?' Sirius asked him.

James was shocked. He was expecting a lot more of a, well, sick joke, not a sensitive comment. He looked at Sirius.

'Yeah.' James said shortly. 'A lot.'

'Serious?' Remus asked James.

'Yes?' Sirius looked around sweetly. He knew he was asking James a question, but he couldn't pass up a Sirius/Serious line.

'Yeah, I do really like her a lot.' James said, ignoring his dog friend. Remus saw Lily's eyes flutter open from the bed. She shot him a scared look before shutting her eyes and pretending to sleep.

'Err, let's hurry up and sleep too.' Remus said. 'I don't mind having a couch.'

'Yeah, you can have the bed Sirius.' James said. 'I know how much you care about your looks, your turning a bit metro!'

'Metro what?' Sirius asked. James just shook his head in a sort of don't worry way.

The three Marauders climbed onto their sleeping contraptions and quickly fell asleep. Lily however, took a while to drop back into the land of drowsyness. She couldn't help thinking that maybe James hadn't been just making fun of her for all those years.

A/N: well next chappie they meet Harry. Yeah I know, this is short, but I have been sooo busy and I figured a short update is better than none! Also, I have to say, I haven't been working too much on this story because of the fact that, err, I have been attacked by the plot bunnies real bad. Whenever I try to write, I can only go for my new story, it's like a disease.

Thanks to all my reviewers again. Update coming soon!


	6. Meeting Harry

Miguel, Lieress, KimPotter, hahahaha, EmeraldAngel, padfoot and prongs foreva, L.L.99 and Holey Moley... Thanks for reviewing my chap that should have been in my other story!!! Im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about that guys, it was late at night!!! Well, heres an update anyway! You guys don't know how much of an idiot I feel tho!

**cf:** hey, thanks for the review, my name is Georgie!

**HogwartsPrincess:** Yeah, it took me a while to come up with James's name though, but when I got it, it was great!

**butterbeer365:** Heres the update!

**Miguel: **yeah, Harry is gonna findo out soon, but like a true time travel fic, Hermione does first!

**padfoot and prongs foreva: **hee hee... I wnet on fanfic sites at school too once... then the teacher found out and had my school internet id disabled! I will keep writing, until I get no more reviews! And sorry for before!

**EmeraldAngel: **Im a girl, when Georgie is a guys name it tends to be a Georgy, and neways... They are going to meet Harry, as you will see below!

**KimPotter: ** Thanks for the review!

**Moony123: **naah sorry no Sirius or Remus relationships in this fic!!!

**Ginny Weasely:** Thanks for the review! And for a review that good, I'd maybe even let Voldy terrorise me.... Actually maybe not...

**hpfan12342004: ** yeah, Hermione does find out almost straight away! As you will see soon!

**L.L.99: ** thanks for the review. Yes, the time turner did explode! I like that! And you will know a way to tell which ones which by the end of the chapter! Via Hermione! Oops, I've said too much!

**Rachelfan5000: **Thanks. And they do meet him, hence the chapter title

**LostGryffindor: **yeah! Thanks for the review, heres an update.

**nine-potter:** yeah, I didn't put in Peter because I don't like him. You review was really good. Heres the update, I hope you have fun reading it.

A/N: Now to the story!!!

Lily pushed her brown wavy hair out of her now brown eyes in front of the mirror. All brown. Nothing distinguishable, something she wasn't used to, they were so inconspicuous. Lily had lain silently in her bed for hours thinking about things. James, James, Harry, James, The Timeturner and more James. She had heard him last night, what he had said to Sirius and Remus. Sure, she did have a tinsy winsy crush on him, he was being so nice this year, but she was too proud to admit it. She had said she would rather date the giant squid then him, and now... She had too much pride. But something would have to be done...

Her chain of thought was broken by Sirius walking into their tiny bathroom. He was dressed in Robes that he seemed to have picked up from somewhere and threw robes at Lily too.

'Flower, we have to go to Dumbledore's office now.'

'Ok, I'm coming, just don't call me flower anymore, I can't be known as Lily.'

'What about Rose though?' He asked her, eyebrows raised.

'Na... oh yeah.' She muttered as she walked into the small dorm. Remus was sitting on a couch next to James. Her heart gave a little flutter.

'C'mon, let's go.' James said, glancing at Lily.

They walked out and had a clear path to Dumbledore's office.

Remus was about to say the password, until...

Severus Snape came down the revolving stairs and out the gargoyle into the passageway. He looked at them for a second.

'Students should not be terrorising the Headmasters office so early in the morning. 20 points from-' Snape said, before his voice dropped dead. Sirius took this as an opportunity.

'Snivellius!' He said in a sort of moan of longing, while reaching to his wand and hexing Snape away from his wand and dangeling him in the air. (again)

'Sir- err... um... Shannon!' Lily yelled at him. Sirius stopped at once and Snape fell to the floor.

'Black.' Snape said in disgust. 'Lupin, Potter and' Snape shot Lily a nasty look. 'Potter. How are my three favourite teenagers this morning?' Snape went on, with an emphasis on the Potter and teenagers.

'C'mon.' James said, grabbing Sirius by one arm, and ushering Lily with the other.

The entered the office to see Dumbledore sitting there.

'Ahh, Jason, Ricky, Shannon and Rose. I hope that you have gotten used to your new names?'

'A bit Professor.' Sirius said quietly.

'Very well. I cannot yet explain to you why Rem- Ricky's time turner sent you here. I know that you are here to serve a purpose, but what it is remains unknown. I have come up with a little cover story for you though. You were home schooled from an early age, in a little remote part of southern England. You are coming here in an attempt to gain your NEWTs.' Dumbledore looked at them. Two of the group were looking happy about study, the other two were looking a bit dismayed. 'The little, err, distraction that you made last night, will be wiped out of everyone's memory by pumpkin juice this morning. Harry will be coming up here, and I will explain that you four are to attend classes with him or one of his friends, Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley.'

'Now, all the teachers think that you are just exchange students, apart from myself, Professor McGonagall and Severus. And on the matter of Severus,' Dumbledore looked around snidely, 'if you choose to take his class, do not call him Snivellius, as Harry has knowledge of that nickname.'

'How?' James asked.

'Don't make me tell you Jason. You don't rea-' Dumbledore was cut off by a sharp knock at the door.

Dumbledore unravelled his long form from his chair and opened the door. The James look alike stared at the four of them for a minute.

'He looks so much like me.' James thought to himself. Actually, not anymore, now he looked like a member of Jet.

'Hi.' Harry said oddly to them. They all muttered a 'Hey' or 'Hello' on reply.

'Grab a chair Harry.' Dumbledore said. Harry summoned one from the other side of the room and sat down.

'Harry, this is Ricky, Shannon, Rose and Jason.' Dumbledore said, indicating to each one in turn. 'They are exchange students, they have been home schooled all their lives, but they have came here for their exams.' Harry nodded mutely, giving odd looks to all of the four Marauders. (A/N: by the way, the Marauders mean James, Sirius, Remus and Lily, not Peter in this fic.)

'So you want me to show these guys around?' Harry asked.

'Yes, basically and Ron and Hermione if they want to help.' Dumbledore told him.

'Hey, I'm Harry Potter. You know, in case you didn't know already.' Harry said, rolling his eyes to them, grinning, and shook James's hand, then Sirius's, then Remus and Lily. He whispered to her 'I swear that I have seen you guys somewhere before.' She just shrugged.

'Great.' Harry said. 'We'll go and find my two friends, and then we have class.'

'Yeah, ok.' James said.

'Are you guys staying in our dormitories?' Harry asked them.

'They are if they want to.' Dumbledore said. 'They do not have to.'

'But we want to.' James told Harry.

'I will have all your things moved into the Gryffindor Dormitories then.' Dumbledore said. Lily was looking a bit nervous about being alone in a dormitory with a bunch of girls that she didn't know.

'Don't worry Rose, my friend Hermione will look after you.' Harry said to her. Lily suddenly remembered the previous night, the bushy haired brunette who was holding hands with the redhead.

'Erm, I'm sure I'll be fine.' Lily said quietly. James was looking at her with a anxious expression.

'C'mon then.' Harry said to them, oblivious to the fact that Shannon (Sirius) kept shooting looks from Harry to James non-stop.

They walked down into the Entrance Hall, where Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry. They just stared at the Marauders behind Harry.

'Hey guys.' Harry said. 'Ron, Hermione, this is Rose Edwards, Jason Pratt, Ricky Locket and Shannon Brown.' Harry indicated to all of them in turn. 'They're transfer students, they have been home schooled their whole lives, but they are coming here to do NEWTs.'

'Really? Are you any relation to Lavender Shannon?' Hermione asked. Sirius shook his head. 'Ahh, not an uncommon last name. Home school though. That would have been really amazing, not having to worry about getting detention or anything.'

'Or worrying about your best friend getting you into detention.' Ron said, glaring at Harry. 'Snape's making me clean all the first year's cauldrons.'

'It was worth it though.' Harry said. 'I have Filch and the trophy room.'

'What did you do?' James and Sirius asked at the same time.

'The Potions teacher has a particular hatred for Harry.' Hermione said. 'So they turned his hair pink for a week.'

James and Sirius started laughing their heads off. Even Remus allowed himself a small chuckle.

'Those three used to be pranksters at our old school.' Lily said. 'It wasn't really a home school, more a tiny school in our neighbourhood, just for us four and it was run by these two teachers who never were accepted anywhere else. But we learnt a lot as it was just us four.'

'Wow, that would have been amazing.' Hermione said, who seemed to be getting along well with Lily. 'We have Transfiguration in five minutes, so we should go.'

'Are you guys in our classes?' Ron asked.

'Yeah.' Remus said over James's shout of "I love Transfiguration!"

'Me too!' Sirius said. 'Wonder why, hey Prongsie?' He added in a whisper.

'Don't call me that.' James muttered back, but Harry was looking at them. James caught his eye and grinned. To him, it wasn't Harry's eye, It was Lily's eye on him. James grinned wider and Harry beckoned for the four transfer students to follow him, Ron and Hermione to the Transfiguration classroom. Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione out of the corner of his mouth 'Don't they look familiar?' Hermione nodded and shot a quick look over her shoulder at them. They did look familiar, more Jason and Shannon then anyone.

They all stopped outside the Transfiguration classroom, ignoring the stares of there classmates.

'Do you guys want to join the DA?' Harry asked them. 'It stands for Dumbledore's Army; it's a kind of extra defence class. We just work through Curses and Hexes and stuff.'

'Yeah, Ok.' Remus said.

'Yep.' Sirius and Lily said at the same time.

'Sounds almost as good as Quidditch.' James said.

'You play?' Harry and Ron asked, staring at James with a hopeful look on their faces.

'Yeah, chaser.' James said.

'Join our team.' Harry said. 'Just need to see how well you fly, but we are short a chaser for our game next week.'

'No-one wanted to try out. They all wanted to wait a year and nick Harry's or my spot.' Ron said. 'He's captain though, so if you want to join, you basically have no personal problems with half the team. Just as long as your any good.'

'He's excellent.' Lily said to everyone's surprise.

'Yeah, anyway, about this DA, who's the teacher?' Sirius asked.

'Harry.' Ron said smirking.

'Oi, you make fun of it, I stop.' Harry said glaring.

'Can you guy's just write down your name or initials on this?' Hermione asked, holding out a piece of paper. The Marauders just quickly wrote down their initials, which were luckily the same as they used to be, apart from Lily's.

'Come in class.' Professor McGonagall called, her eyes fixing on the Marauders for a split second before her mouth broke into something very rare, a smile.

'I have another list, but I will put you guys on that in class ok?' Hermione said.

'Ah, the transfer students' McGonagall said as they passed. 'Taking good care of them Mr. Potter?' She added. James opened him mouth, but Lily shut it for him quickly, shot him a meaningful look and walked inside, hoping no-one had noticed anything. Hermione had. James hung around long enough to here Harry say 'Of course Minnie' before rushing in before she could tell him off. James glowed with pride.

Halfway through the class, McGonagall had to get something from her office for five minutes, threatening them all with detention if they misbehaved. Hermione pulled out her other DA list at her desk with Lavender and Parvati. McGonagall had split them into threes. Ron was with Sirius and Remus, Harry was with his parents.

Seeing Hermione's DA list, Parvati leaned over to talk to Harry.

'Do we have a meeting tonight?' She asked as Harry cleaned his glasses on his robes; the flames Harry was trying to turn into water was blowing out heaps of dark smoke.

'Yep.' He said, examining his glasses. Parvati grabbed them and put them on for a second, looking very stupid.

'Here Rose, you try.' Parvati said, passing them to Lily. Lily too looked very stupid, before taking them off and passing them to James. James put them on just as Parvati got back to Hermione, causing her to look up and see "Jason" wearing Harry's glasses. It hit her. She looked at Rose, with Harry's nose, and then to Shannon and then Ricky to notice the familiar faces of Sirius and Remus. She gasped, and looked back down at her list.

J.P. Jason Pratt, or James Potter

R.L. Ricky Locket, Remus Lupin

S.B. Shannon Brown, Sirius Black

R.E. Rose Edwards. Lily Potter? It didn't fit in with the rest. Rose... What did Harry say his mother's maiden name was? She racked her brain for a minute before coming up with Evans. And Rose could turn into Lily easily enough.

She thought back over the past half and hour that she had known them. Jason being a mad Quidditch fan and a chaser, just like James. Shannon and Jason's favourite subject being Transfiguration, James and Sirius being Animagi. The way McGonagall smiled at them. The way Jason opened his mouth when McGonagall said "Mr. Potter". The way Jason kept shooting snide looks to his friends, especially Rose.

After class, Harry and Ron ran off to dinner. Hermione walked over to where The Marauders were huddled in the corridor, having a private chat.

'It's only two weeks till the full moon Remus. Are you worried?' Hermione asked him.

'How did you know Remus is a werewolf?' Sirius questioned, his eyes narrowed. Remus, Lily and James were all looking at her disbelievingly.

'If I was you, I'd be more worried that I know that his name is Remus.' Hermione said. 'And how annoyed Harry is going to be when he finds out.

A/N: yes a cliffie!!!


	7. Explaining How & more!

A/N: I'm soooooooooo sorry about the slow updates! Its just school reports are being written her in Australia, so I have had heaps of work due, and not enough time to do homework let alone this!

Thanks to Chrystyna, evil-pillow, LillyGinnyEvans, lalala879345, Jays, lexa, Tanydwr and VFPC.

The Marauders looked back at Hermione, their faces shocked.

'D-d-don't tell him.' Lily said, her face looking shaken. 'We can't even deal with this yet, how on earth can we' Lily gestured at James, 'deal with this?'

'It is a bit shocking to go into the future then find out that your best friends are either dead of traitors.' Remus said angrily. 'Don't tell us off, we barely know you.'

'But I know you.' Hermione said calmly, looking him straight in the eyes. 'You've known me for four years, I knew Sirius for three, and you both have called me the smartest witch for my age.'

'Wait…' James said. 'So let me get this straight. You know Remus, you knew Sirius, and you don't know me or Lily?'

'You died before I could talk. You're son doesn't even remember either of you.' Hermione said. 'But Harry is my best friend. I'm not going to tell him that his dead parents and his godfathers have travelled from the past only to pretend they don't know him.'

'We don't.' Sirius said. 'But all of us want to.'

'How, how did you figure out anyway?' Remus asked, amazed.

'I met you, and Harry said that you all look strangely familiar, and me and Ron agreed. I've seen Harry's photo's. But I couldn't put my finger on where I recognised you from. But then just before, in Transfiguration. James put Harry's glasses on. Then I knew. The exact same face.' Hermione said plainly. The Marauders just stared at her. 'I also looked at what you had written on the DA list. Your initials are the same, apart from Lily's. And they way you two,' Hermione indicated to James and Sirius 'were going on about there favourite subject being Transfiguration as you're animagi, the way James loves Quidditch and is a chaser. They way you were meant to be home schooled, but you were big pranksters. To this day, the Marauders are still the best pranksters Hogwarts has seen, closely followed by Ron's twin brothers.' Hermione fell silent. The Marauders were amazed by this information. Lily had only one thing on her mind though.

'You two are animagi?' She asked, rounding on James and Sirius. 'Do you know that you can be killed if it doesn't go right, do you understand that if you were found out, you would be in Azkaban for life?' Her face was set, James and Sirius were cowering under her gaze.

'Err… Lily, darling, sweetheart,' James began, but Lily cut him off.

'Don't sweetheart me Potter, I was more wondering why on earth no-one told me so I could become an animagi too!' Lily said, a smile playing her lips.

'Sorry.' Sirius grunted shyly.

'Look,' Hermione said, 'I'm not going to tell Harry, I'm still going to refer to you as those names you made up,'

'Dumbledore made up,' Lily mouthed.

'I just want you to.' Hermione went on. 'I think that- '

'Hey, why weren't you five at lunch?' Ron asked, him and Harry walking up behind them. 'It was good; Harry and Seamus had a competition of who could eat more sandwiches without being sick.'

'I won.' Harry added, massaging his stomach in pain. James and Sirius grinned to each other, Lily, Hermione and Remus frowned.

'C'mon, we have History of Magic' Hermione said hurriedly.

The rest of the day passed peacefully enough, with Divination or Arithmancy after History of Magic, and scoffing down a quick dinner, the seven of them went up to the Gryffindor Common Room, teaching the Marauders the way, with them pretending that they didn't know. They arrived, and Harry gave a quick look around, finding it empty, so he yanked off his shoes and socks, pulled his cloak off and threw it all into a corner. He loosened his tie and ruffled his hair as he sat in the best armchair by the fire.

'That was a horrible day.' Harry said groaning. 'Yes Professor, No Professor, I'm perfect Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. Count on me for everything! Can I get you a cup of tea?' Everyone laughed and Harry rolled his eyes.

'I bet you hate all the attention, don't you?' Remus asked.

'It's never really been my thing.' Harry said.

'He's your son.' James muttered into Lily's ear as he exchanged disappointed looks with Sirius as Remus laughed silently. Hermione shot them glares, but Harry and Ron were too, err, slow to notice.

'Our Potions essays are due tomorrow.' Hermione told Harry and Ron. 'We better start on them.' Ron sighed and started searching his bag. The Marauders sat down on the heath rug.

'You guys are so lucky you don't have to do this Veritaserum essay.' Ron told them. 'Snape's so… horrible.' Ron shuddered. 'There's no words to describe his evilness. And his slimy hair'

Sirius and James shot each other grins.

'He's on our side now Ron.' Hermione told him. 'Why haven't you got yours out yet Harry?'

Harry snorted. 'It's not like he's going to grade it fairly anyway. If it's O standard, it will get a P at most.'

'Why?' Lily asked him.

'You'll see tomorrow Rose.' Ron said. 'He hates Harry.'

'It's not like it's my fault.' Harry said. 'He hates me because…' Harry looked at the Marauders, in a sort of judging way, to see it they were trustworthy enough to be let in on this information. 'He hated my dad. And my godfather for that matter.' Hermione shot Sirius and James glares. They were looking at each other in a looks that clearly said "I knew this would come back to bite me on the arse."

'But their both dead, My Mum too. But the only wizards who don't know that live in caves on remote islands in Antarctica. And half of them would know anyway.' Harry gave a sort of sad smile.

'I hate it when you get like this.' Ron said angrily. 'Try to focus on the positive things.'

Harry shrugged a bit. 'I'm gonna get my photo album.' Harry rushed off to the stairs to the dormitories as Dean, Neville, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and Ginny walked in and sat with them.

'Who are you guys?' Ginny asked the Marauders. 'I'm Ginny, or Ron's little sister to most.' Ginny scowled.

'We're the transfer students, Rose, Jason, Shannon and I'm Ricky.' Remus said as he indicated to who was who. 'You're a sixth year?'

'Yeah.' Ginny said. 'But I'm good friends with these guys and Mr. Sooky.'

'Who?' James and Remus both asked.

'Harry.' Ginny said as everyone else exchanged sad smiles. 'Let me guess, he's gone to get his photo album?'

'Yep.' Hermione said. 'He's in one of those moods.'

'He's got more moods then the average girl though.' Seamus said, and he was hit on the shoulder by Parvati, Lavender, Hermione and Ginny. 'Sheesh.' (A/N: I hate it when guys make the whole "how many moods do you have?" comment to me!)

'Yeah, well, he's been through heaps hasn't he?' Sirius said fairly. He could hear Lily and James's teeth grinding.

'Yeah, but we're just trying to get him to cheer up a bit, and not to worry about things until they happen.' Lavender said.

'You guys have only known him for a day.' Hermione said, staring pointedly at them. 'You will understand a bit better when you have known him a while.' James opened his mouth to retort, but he was nudged in the ribs by Lily.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Harry came back down the stairs and sat quietly in his seat without even saying hello to the newcomers, just a 'You guys were talking about me again, weren't you?'

No-one said anything, just exchanged anxious glances.

'I'm used to it.' Harry said without looking up as he opened the photo album.

'How has your day been Harry?' Parvati asked him. He just shrugged.

'Are you looking forward to Quidditch next week?' Ginny asked. 'Have we got another Chaser yet?' Harry just nodded towards Jason with his head, not looking up. Ginny smiled at James for a second before turning back to Harry impatiently.

'Stop dwelling on the past Harry.' Ginny said. Harry didn't look up.

'Yeah, we know that you're upset, but you'll be heaps happier if you stopped obsessing over the photos.' Neville told him. Harry kept his head down.

'C'mon put it away.' Hermione said. 'I'm sure that the erm, home-schooled guys don't want to see you all sulky.'

'Yeah, entertain us.' Sirius said. 'Or Jason will entertain Rose.' He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way. Everyone laughed, apart from Lily; who punched Sirius in the arm, but was trying to hide a little grin, and Harry who just looked up bemusedly.

'I don't know why, but I think that there's something sick about that. Don't know what that's about though.' Harry was looking at the two with an odd expression on his face.

'I wonder why.' Hermione said clearly and obviously. All the girls looked at her in a sort of "what???" look, but the guys were oblivious to Hermione's obviousness.

'It's so not true.' Lily said, rolling her eyes.

'Oh, sure.' Ginny said. 'I've known you about, five minutes, less, and I can tell you two like each other.'

'I don't.' Lily said.

'Sure Flower.' Sirius said. 'You're always going to be seen as J's girl.'

'You really like nicknames, don't you _Shannon_.' Remus said, with large emphasis on his fake name.

'Yeah.' Sirius said, not really caring. 'True though. Rose has always been the one Jason is going to end up with.' The trio's generation was watching the conversation avidly.

'Look, Shan, if you think that you've _seen into the future_ or something, and saw me and Jason, you're wrong, or someone's hexed me.' Rose said perkily. 'Because I think that it is never going to happen.'

'Jason wants it to though.' Remus said. 'He wants you bad.'

'Do not.' Jason said, blushing a bit.

'Sure mate.' Harry said, breaking his group's silence. 'Just like Ron didn't want Hermione for the four years that they denied it, and visa versa.' Harry was subjected to thrown pillows from the seat which was Ron and Hermione. Everyone was happy though, Harry was lightening up.

'Well, if we wanted to make you're list'- Parvati began.

'You'll run out of parchment, yes, I know.' Harry said looking at his feet, pretending to be ashamed. 'But at least I don't go for my friends.' He shot smirks at Ron and Hermione. 'And never will.' He grinned widely, and he shot a wink to Ginny and Parvati, who both scowled. He had dated them both at one point without telling anyone else.

'What classes do we have tomorrow?' Lily asked which was greeted by groans.

'Tuesday morning Potions for you guys.' Neville said in a very pleased voice.

'Snapey!' Harry said in a voice similar to Neville's. 'He's my favourite teacher. And my bestest friend, and of course, my role model. When I grow up, I want greasy hair and no friends!'

'I was being sarcastic by the way.' Harry said to Lily, who looked horrified, gave a sigh of relief and a weak smile.

'Veritaserum, Yeah?' Dean said moaning. 'Don't know why I took the stupid subject.'

'Neither.' Harry said. 'Anyway, I'm going to bed, I got like no sleep last night. Cya's later.'

'I'll come too.' James volunteered.

'Yeah, Ok, I could use some company for a bit.' Harry said.

James and Harry both got up, said goodnight to everyone, and walked off to the dormitory.

A/N: Can you see what the next chapter will be about? If you can't the next chapter will be called "REALLY meet your son" unless I can think of a better name. Doubt it though… Review please??? Oh, and if I forgot about you at the start, dreadfully sorry!


	8. REALLY meet your son

A/N: Ok, I know that I promised Snape in this chapter, but I was going too long on this, and Snape would take ages too, so they are different chapters! The good news is, next chapter (Three Potters, A Snape and A Malfoy) is already half (well I think it's half) finished! So updates are soon! Ok, this chappie is (ment) to be funny, and it's a bit of a bonding session, Harry and James, Hermione and Lily, and Sirius, Ron and Remus are my comical humor. Thankyou soooo much to reviewers! Ok, I was going to reply to these ones, but theres to many! That doesn't mean stop though!

Shannon is a both gender name! And Lily is confused about her feelings!

Harry and James started walking up the dormitory stairs. James was feeling awkward, and was wondering what to say to his grungy depressed son, but it was he who spoke first.

'So, how are you liking Hogwarts?' Harry asked. 'What was it like being home schooled?'

'Hogwarts is great!' James said. 'Heaps better then home schooled. We've never really had too many wizard friends, mainly muggles.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean.' Harry said. 'I didn't even know that I was a wizard until I got my letter, so I was at a Muggle school and stuff with my cousin.'

'Yeah, we've all heard about that.' James replies tensely.

'Who doesn't?' Harry said bitterly, stamping his feet on the stairs. 'I'd tell you all about it, but you know, we might become friends and that means you'll die.'

'What?' James pretended to not know what Harry was talking about as they passed the fifth year's dormitory.

'Well, let's see.' Harry said sarcastically. 'My parents, a friend of mine, my godfather, and heaps more that I don't know too. Everyone that has something to do with me is either in danger or they are six feet under.'

James had a sudden rush of sympathy, and understanding. It wasn't just because himself and Lily, Sirius, that Cedric boy and others had died, it was because he blamed himself. Missing people was one thing, but knowing it was you're fault that you were missing them…

Harry and James walked in silence for half a minute before they reached the door with the sign "Seventh Year Boys". The opened the door and walked into the crowded room. Three beds had been added.

'More beds!' Harry said stupidly.

'Good, I thought Dumbledore might make us sleep on the floor!' James replied, shooting Harry a nasty grin. Harry scowled at him.

'You're so funny Jason.' Harry said sarcastically.

'All the girls normally think that too.' James said, winking as he ruffled his hair. Harry smiled sadly.

'What?' James said.

'Oh, it's nothing.' Harry murmured.

'No, really, what?' James pressed on.

'It's just when you ruffled you're hair, you reminded me of someone. I suppose you could say he was an old friend of mine.' Harry said.

James realized he meant him. He was just realizing quite a bit that night.

'Pick one of those three beds.' Harry said, pointing to the three made beds. He put his photo album on his table, then he started jumping on his bed, then making his way in circles around the room by jumping on each bed one by one, they were so cramped and close together now, it wasn't very hard. James started bouncing with him.

'So, that Snape guy is horrible?' James asked.

'Yeah.' Harry scowled. 'I'm actually pretty good at Potions; I'm just bad when he's there to distract me.'

'I know a few of those sorta people.' James said. He was of course, talking about the same person.

Harry stopped bouncing for a second. He turned around and looked at James. He studied him for a second before going off bouncing again.

'You know Jason, I've only known you today, but there's something I recognize about you and the others. Mostly you though, and Rose. It's like you're an old friend of mine or something. But I've never met you until today.'

'Yeah, I know.' James said. 'It's like I know you from somewhere too. And it's not just the famous name.' He added as Harry scowled and opened his mouth to comment, but he shut it and tried to hide a smile. Unlike Harry, James knew exactly where he recognized him from. He was the person who normally stared out of his mirror back at him.

'You're nice.' Harry said wisely. 'We'd better stop bouncing on the other's beds before they come yell at us.'

'Yeah, should.' James said. 'On second thoughts, naah. So you're Quidditch Captain?'

They bounced around for another twenty minutes, talking about Quidditch and stuff until Neville came and told them off when he came up to go to bed.

'Sorry Neville.' Harry said as he climbed onto his bed. 'How many Quidditch plays do you know?' Harry said to his father.

--------------

In the girl's dorm…

'I still can't believe this.' Hermione said to Lily as Lily brushed her teeth in the bathroom.

'Personally, I would much rather be in my "home" time.' Lily said as she spat some toothpaste into the sink. 'I was confused enough about my feelings then, but now knowing basically what happens in my life, and that I can't change it and that I die at twenty-one…'

'And that you're stuck with James.' Hermione said, grinning a bit as she reached out for the toothpaste and her toothbrush. 'Do you like him or not?'

'Erm, Hermione, I've known you a day, I'm not sure I can really trust you.' Lily said half seriously. 'I mean, you could just go tell him!'

'I'm good for my word.' Hermione said. 'And look at what my boyfriend is doing with Sirius and Remus downstairs!'

-----------

Parvati, Lavender, Dean and Seamus had relocated to a private corner to finish their homework, and Ginny was talking to her sixth year friends. Ron, Sirius and Remus…

'63.' Sirius yelled. He was sitting in the middle of a small pile of butterbeer bottles. Remus and Ron were doing the same. Remus was at 59, and Ron was winning with 71.

'I'm beating you Shannon!' Ron yelled as he downed another bottle of butterbeer. 'That's 72!'

'How quick can you drink?' Remus asked. He wasn't drunk yet.

'Very quick if Harry's paying!' Ron yelled happily.

-----------

'Good point.' Lily said, thinking of what it had been like when she and Hermione had left. The boys were still sober and only into the low twenties.

'Well?' Hermione asked her.

'Well, I mean, I hated him until two months ago.' Lily said. 'But then we became friends, and he is very good looking.'

'That's a bit shallow.' Hermione said. 'It's not just that, is it?'

'No, but well, it's like all of his jokes are now funny, but there the same as they were, he's a lot nicer to people around me. But it isn't that I like him.' Lily said very quickly. 'But it's just that he's different. And that he's now just one of those guys that are real nice to look at, you know, kind of eye candy.'

'But, do you like him?' Hermione said. 'I know it sounds stupid because I just asked you that, but is it that you like looking for him around, that you're thinking about him, or just that you look at him when he's around?'

'Erm…' Lily was speechless. It was the first one. But she was never one to like divination, she liked being in charge of herself, she wasn't happy if things were already decided without her say, especially if it had to do with her, and this did.

'The first one, isn't it.' Hermione said grinning.

'But, I don't. I don't like him just because someone said I like him.' Lily said anxiously. 'No offence, but I really'-

'Don't want you're mind made up for you.' Hermione said. 'But you already have made up your mind.'

Lily opened her mouth to retort, but then shut it. Hermione grinned at her and the sat on their separate beds for a minute in silence before Parvati and Lavender burst in.

'I mean, he is really cute.' Parvati said. 'Do you think I should ask him out or not?'

'I dunno, but he is real cute. And he is pretty funny.' Lavender said. 'But you don't know him.'

'But I want to get to know him.' Parvati said.

'Who are you guys talking about?' Hermione said.

'Jason.' Parvati said. 'Duh. You can't say he's not cute, and you even have a boyfriend. I might ask him out.'

Hermione looked at Lily. She was glaring at Parvati and grinding her teeth.

'You can't.' Hermione said. 'Rose likes him.'

Lily was about to say "I do not" but she realized it would be a lie and blushed a bit.

'Oh, she does.' Parvati said grinning. 'No worries. Ricky and Shannon are pretty hot too.'

'See.' Hermione said. 'Here we are, doing something constructive, making Rose realize she likes Jason, and the boys are probably talking about Quidditch or jumping on their beds or something. (A/N: LOL ;) )

'Ron is still drinking Harry's butterbeer supply with Ricky and Shannon.' Lavender said. 'Rons on 129, Shannon 107 and Ricky on a lame 87.'

'At least he's holding his down though.' Parvati said shuddering.

'Eww.' Lily said as she climbed into bed. 'Good night girls.'

'Night.' The three others called to her.

-----------

'157!' Remus yelled out, very drunk. 'I knew I'd beat you after you passed out at 130!'

He followed Ron's lead and passed out. Sirius lay on the ground, sick as a dog. (A/N: pun intended)

'Darn werewolf, holding his alcohol.' He muttered to himself before collapsing as well.

Next chappie has Sevy-Poos!


	9. Potter Potter Potter Snape Malfoy

LONGEST CHAPPIE SO FAR!!!

A/N: Chapter dedicated to reviewer number 100! Congrats to James Harry Potter, who also has a very, very cool user name! Ron was erm, passed out so he missed what Sirius said about Remus. Ok, Harry is acting a bit, well a lot OOC. I'm not just saying this, but it was my point. Just think about it, it's been over a year since Sirius died, and as shown by the last couple of chapters, his friends can't cheer him up, and so he's been very upset and depressed for the past two years. Someone (or maybe four someone's from the past) can cheer him up a bit. Did you pay attention to when Dumbledore was explaining to the Marauders what happened in Harry's life when it came to his sixth year? If not, I say you need a reread. Him and Remus have been getting depressed together both summers. So that's a bit of an explanation. Also, the next update may be a little delayed as I was rereading all of my past chapters and there a many spelling errors, and heaps of stupid comments, little mistakes and such. Nothing plot-changing, just more sense making. Lol.

Also, I just recently started reading a Lily/James story (yes, they are my favorite) and the names of Lily's two best friends were Shannon (Sirius and yes, it is a unisex name) and Ericka. Who was sometimes called Ricky (which is Remus's name). So… I'm saying this is a huge coincidence, as I had never seen or heard about this story until three days ago, and I was like, "OMG, those are my names!"

Reviews: Yamikeckley, Lieress, Ginny Weasely, Mrs Insane One, KimPotter, EmeraldAngel, James Harry Potter, EmeraldAngel (again), charmed ravenclaw, Cutie01, Jatkinso3546, JTonks, SeaMar, JTonks (again), peterson32, pink dragon10, charmed ravenclaw, PhoenixTears, Ginevra Potter, SisterSlytherin, EmeraldEyes, Jatkinso3546 (again), gothicindian, Holey Moley!

Thankyou so much to everyone that reviewed! I want to reply to the reviews, but you guys are too good! But I've decided that next chapter is getting about ten or so done!

Here's the story…

'Where in the blazing dungeons are the other three?' Harry heard Dean ask.

'No idea.' Neville said. 'Did Shannon and Ricky say what they were doing last night? Because Ron didn't.'

'No idea.' Jason (James) said.

'Did they leave the Common Room?' Harry asked grumbling as he opened his curtains on his four poster. 'Because that would be a good place to start looking.'

'Good idea.' Seamus said. The cramped Seventh Year Gryffindor Boys dormitory was missing three of its members. The other boys looked bedraggled, Dean's pajama top was half unbuttoned and James hair was very messy (A/N: Hee hee…). Harry sighed, waved his wand to change his clothes into robes, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, didn't bother trying to make his hair lie flat then walked down the stairs to the common room, James and Seamus in tow, Neville and Dean following ten meters behind

'What were the three of them doing last night anyway?' Harry asked Seamus.

'Getting drunk off your butterbeer supply.' Seamus said grinning. 'You know Ron, he would have drunk over fifty and still wouldn't be there yet.'

'That's just butter beer though.' James said. 'It's so weak.'

'Yeah, but Ron would've dragged Rick and Shan with him all the way to passing out.' Harry said.

'He's almost as bad as Harry.' Seamus said to James. 'Hermione told me what you got up to this summer, piss-head!' He went on smirking at Harry.

'What ya do?' James asked, uncertain that he wanted to know his sons habits.

'Seamus.' Harry warned.

'Got absolutely smashed.' Seamus said before Harry could shut him up. 'Him and his guardian; one of our many Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers.'

'Shut up before I hex you, have you ever considered I'm slightly embarrassed by my, err, antics sometimes? I don't mind Jason knowing, but I don't want too many people to' Harry said angrily as they reached the common room. It showed more anger to greet what was becoming an angry, angry day.

'You knew it was a school night, I thought you weren't going to get totally drunk, it is so irresponsible, I should give you a detention! How dare you, it's like you're trying to lose points for Gryffindor.'

Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny and Lily were watching Hermione burst her lungs at Ron. Sirius and Remus were scrambling frantically to the girls, avoiding Hermione. Ron was curled up in a little ball at his girlfriend's feet, obviously scared of her wrath.

'Morning 'Mione!' Harry said brightly.

'Oh, hello, Harry, Seamus, Jason.' Hermione said, her face red from yelling, her hair very spiked up and bushy after her temper tantrum.

'I've finished my Potions essay, would you like to look?' Harry asked his best friend sweetly, trying to buy time for his other best friend.

'Err, Harry I'm a bit busy right now, you know.' Hermione said, looking from Harry's bag to Ron on the floor, rubbing his eyes.

'Please, just read the opening.' Harry persuaded. He knew he was testing the limits of her two greatest enjoyments, homework and telling people off. Well, not her favorite, but it was meant to sound funny, but it wasn't really, and the author was over exaggerating…. The Author will shut up now.

Hermione looked from Ron to Harry's essay he just pulled out of his bag. 'Please?' Harry tried a last time.

'Ok, just the opening.' Hermione said reluctantly, grabbing the essay and collapsing onto the couch, immerged in the writing. Harry waved his hand at Ron. Needing no further instructions, he mouthed a 'Thanks' and quickly ran off to the boys dormitory.

Harry walked over to the huddle of his friends.

'Way to save Ron.' Sirius said.

'She gets quite scary when she's like this.' Parvati said as she eyed Remus eagerly.

'It is.' Neville said, gulping. Harry laughed, and everyone looked at him in shock; he never normally laughed these days.

'Her and Ron remind me of you're parents.' Harry said to Ginny.

'I know.' Ginny said as everyone laughed, Hermione's eyes still scouring Harry's essay, oblivious to everyone else talking about her.

'More just Hermione and your mum.' Harry said. 'And only -'

'Because of the yelling thing, yeah?' Ginny said, everyone else still laughing. 'When did it hit you?'

'Fifth year.' Harry said shortly. 'She was just demanding his opinion; they just came out that way. It was when she was trying to get me not to break into Umbridge's fire the first time, when I was going to talk to – Oh, never mind.' Harry said glumly, his good mood from barely a minute ago gone.

'Hermione, give me my essay back.' Harry demanded as Ron came rushing downstairs, fixing his tie. He glared at Sirius and Remus who had just waved their wands to change their clothes and they got their books by a summoning charm.

'Let's go to breakfast 'Mione.' Ron said as he grabbed Harry's essay of her and handed it back to Harry, and they both walked out the portrait hole, Hermione having forgotten momentarily about her yelling spree.

'C'mon.' Dean said. The group started making their way down to the Great Hall, apart from Ginny, who was waiting for Colin Creevey.

Lily and James were walking together behind the pack. Harry was up the front with Sirius. Neville was talking to Dean, Seamus and Lavender as Parvati was hitting on Remus, who, despite telling off Sirius the other day for wanting to hit on teen girls, was enjoying the blatant flirting.

'Who won?' Harry asked, rolling his eyes.

'Re- icky.' Sirius said hurriedly. 'He got to over 150.'

'Not bad.' Harry said. 'I don't go for the butter beer normally, the stronger, the better.'

'I agree.' Sirius said. 'But there was nothing else.'

'I hid that stuff.' Harry said winking. 'I have a large stash of fire whiskey, but Ron's not allowed it.'

'Ha, he doesn't know what he's missing out on.' Sirius said gleefully. He decided that Harry was quite an entertaining guy at times, someone he could easily become friends with. Then he reminded himself that he was good friends with him. Not that he could remember

'And doesn't need to know.' Harry added. 'Do you like eggs?' He then blurted out of the blue.

'Yeah, I guess I like eggs.' Sirius replied, his eyebrows raised.

'I like eggs.' Harry said. 'Especially Hogwarts eggs, they're really nice.'

'Ok, I'll try some Hogwarts eggs.' Sirius said as they entered the Great Hall. 'Are you ok?'

'I'm in a good mood.' Harry said excitedly. 'First time I've ever been happy before Potions!'

'I hate Potions too.' Sirius said as Lily stormed past them to catch up to Hermione, obviously angry. 'Oi, Flower!'

'Flower?' Harry said as he watched his mother sit next to Hermione, her face a bit red. 'Oh, I get it, Rose, Flower.'

"I'm kinda glad you don't get all of it." Sirius thought to himself as He sat opposite Harry, who was next to Lily. They were soon joined by Seamus, Neville, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Remus and James.

'Can I talk to you?' James said to Sirius. James was clearly upset.

'Sure.' Sirius said, and he got up and sat with James a couple of seats away from the rest of the group. Remus sat in Sirius's vacated seat.

'Are they always this secretive?' Harry asked him as he looked down the table. James was very upset, and Sirius was trying to keep the blatancy to a bare minimum, trying to hide the conversation.

'Erm, yes.' Remus said. 'So what class do we have next?' He was trying to divert Harry's attention.

'And Rose seems upset too.' Ron said from Remus's other side. 'Jason likes her, doesn't he?'

Feeling that he couldn't stop the conversation heading in this direction, Remus nodded. Then to his great surprise, Harry and Ron dropped the subject, and started talking about Quidditch with him before a pretty Hufflepuff girl came over to the table.

'Hi Harry, Ron.' She said.

'Susan!' Harry said, while Ron waved. 'Take a seat.' She sat on his lap.

'Nice choice.' Ron said laughing.

'Have you met Ricky?' Harry asked, and she shook her head.

'Ricky Locket, Susan Bones.' Harry said. 'Ricky just came as a home schooled transfer student, with Jason, Shannon and Rose.' Harry gestured to the other three, James and Sirius still deep in conversation, but Lily having finished talking to Hermione was eating some cereal. 'Susan is ma bitch.' Harry said shortly, winking at her.

'Ok, funny, but I'm not your bitch Harry.' Susan laughed and she reached out and shook Remus's hand. 'I'm Susan Bones, Head Girl, and a friend of Harry's.'

'Oh!' Harry said in mock unhappiness, raising his hand to his forehead. 'Only a friend! You broke my heart Susan, broke my heart.'

'Funny.' She said sarcastically.

'I know!' Harry replied grinning.

'Anyway, I just came over here to tell you we have Prefect's meeting tomorrow night in the lounge, password is "Flying Flobberworms".'

'Thanks.' Harry said as the bell rang. 'We've got Potions, so we better go.'

'Yeah, cya, nice to meet you Ricky.' Susan said before hurrying off to Divination.

'C'mon.' Harry said and he, Ron, Remus, Hermione, Seamus Dean, Sirius, James and Lily all went down to the dungeons, just chatting about what they were doing this lesson.

They entered the dungeon, to find the whole class there, mainly Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws, but there were no Hufflepuff's and they were the only Gryffindor's.

'Last to class, five points off Gryffindor.' Snape said, a smile breaking over his greasy face as he saw the Gryffindors.

'But class hasn't started yet, you can't do that.' Harry argued.

'It has.' Snape said, and the bell rang five seconds later, contradicting him. Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows.

'Fine, five points back.' Snape said. 'Let's begin class.'

'Today we are making Veritaserum. You should all know how, as that is why I gave you those essays, which I want on my desk before the end of class. Split into three's, and begin work. Do not go into threes that I have said you are not allowed in at the start of term.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked sadly at each other then split up, Harry with Jason and Rose, Hermione with Ricky and Dean, Ron with Shannon and Seamus.

'So.' Harry said as James lighted the fire underneath Harry's cauldron. 'How are you two? Get a good sleep last night?'

'Yeah.' Lily said, looking anywhere but James.

'I bet Seamus, Dean and Neville didn't though.' James said, not looking at Lily.

'What happened?' Lily asked Harry.

'We jumped on their beds.' Harry said laughing. 'And something snapped on one of them,'

'Yeah.' James said, still not looking at his future wife.

'So, let's start.' Lily said, failing to catch James's eye, and she started measuring the crushed dragon fangs for the potion.

They spent the next twenty minutes discussing Quidditch and Susan, or "that hottie that was sitting Harry's lap" as James called her, only to annoy Lily.

'We're only friends.' Harry repeated. 'She's my best non Gryffindor friend.'

'Potter.' A silky voice said from behind him. Harry turned around. James, remembering his place didn't and just looked at Lily, who smiled sadly at him.

'Professor Snape!' Harry said, and the whole class raised their heads from their Potions to look at the teacher and his least favorite student.

'Why did you just add 10 milligrams of Venomous Tentacula essence? The board clearly states that it is 20.' Professor Snape smirked at him. 'Draco's potion is a perfect example of what you should have done.' A platinum blonde boy at the table next to Ron's smirked at Harry. Lily and James immediately recognized him as a Malfoy; Lucius Malfoy had been at Hogwarts for their first two years there. 'And you've wrecked the err, exchange students potion too. Fifty points from Gryffindor.' Snape turned away smirking after giving Lily, but more so James a very dirty look.

'Sorry guys.' Harry said and he simply put 10 more milligrams in their potion. 'The points don't matter though.' Harry went on loudly for the entire room to hear. 'We'll just win them back easy in Quidditch. Again.' Harry gave a smirk.

The Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's all laughed appreciatively and the class returned to their Potions. Snape, however, wasn't ready to let a certain someone continue.

'Potter. Potter. Potter.' Snape said, looking to each Potter in turn. Harry thought Snape was only talking to him, though. Lily and James both gave Snape death stares.

'Snape.' Harry said, then pointed at Malfoy and said 'Malfoy. This name game is fun isn't it?'

Lily and James both grinned, covering laughs at Harry's stupid joke.

'You strut around the school as if you own it.' Snape said to him menacingly.

'You know, I probably could buy it if I wanted to.' Harry said. 'Unlike you on a teacher's salary.' Lily and James tried to hide their smiles; Snape's face was erm, scary.

'You're such an arrogant boy. You act like the world revolves around you, you think everyone loves you.' Snape said, his face on fire, the whole class watching again. 'You think you're so good. Newsflash, you're not. You walk around the place with the delinquent appearance, hung over half the time (Harry shot glances to Remus, Ron and Sirius, who hid their faces), and those girls hanging off you and the messy hair'-

'At least I wash my hair though.' Harry said, standing up, loosing his cool. 'You're an idiot. You're only Potions teacher 'cause Dumbledore won't give you Defense and he feels sorry for you!'

'No Potter.' Snape yelled. 'You're just jealous.'

'Jealous!' Harry roared. 'That's what parents tell their eight year olds when their kids are stupid fat LOSERS! Just like you!'

Snape recovered to this comment. A smile played around his mouth, and he glanced at Lily and James and smiled more. 'Well Potter.' He leaned in and lowered his voice to a whisper. 'At least I have parents. Or decent ones anyway.'

The only people who heard that comment was the three Gryffindor tables and Malfoy's table. They all gasped, the Slytherin's more excited other then scandalized. Harry stared into Snape's ruthless black eyes, not realizing that the two people next to him were as angry as he was, maybe even more, but…

SMACK. Harry's right fist made contact with the side of his teachers head. His left hand and his right elbow followed. Snape fell to the ground. Harry grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room before he gave into the temptation to pull out his wand and hex Snape so bad he'd wish he'd never been born.

'Not again.' Ron and Hermione groaned together.

'Again?' Sirius said. 'He's done this before?' They both nodded.

'Go you good thing!' Sirius yelled after Harry, causing the class, even some Slytherin's to laugh.

-----------------

The rumors of what Harry Potter had did that day spread through the school like ink on carpet. The biggest surprise of it all was Harry's punishment. Nothing. The only people who knew why Harry wasn't getting punished were Hermione, The Marauders and a few of the teachers. It was pretty easy to guess why if you knew the big secret. Dumbledore had told Snape that he had risked Harry finding out the truth, which Dumbledore didn't want him to know yet. Personally, the Marauders wanted to tell him, especially after his little explosion in Potions.

The Marauders were in the Gryffindor Common Room with the Dean, Neville, Parvati, Lavender and Seamus. Harry, Ron and Hermione were at the Prefects meeting the Heads had to run. Lily was talking to Lavender and Parvati, and Sirius losing to Seamus in chess, Dean and Neville watching.

'So.' Remus said as he sat next to James in the corner as he tried to read a book, often disturbed by Lily laughing, Lily smiling, Lily flicking her hair, Lily moving, Lily breathing… That was just some of it.

'What Rem?' James asked as Lily started speaking.

'Well? What was it you and Lily were talking about this morning which has made you upset with her and her nervous around you all day long. And you told Sirius.' Remus looked shiftily at James

'Fine.' James said, throwing his book down. 'I hate talking to you about this sort of stuff though, you always make me do something.'

'It works though.' Remus said.

'No, it would work if Sirius wasn't around to wreck it.' James said.

'Checkmate.' Seamus aid on the other side of the room

'Dang.' Sirius said, massaging his temples.

-----------------

A/N: here is the update! I hope that you've liked the long awaited Snape chapter. I thought it was interesting. It might be a little bit until my next update, coz I'm going to go over the previous chapters because I've realized there's a few things that don't make much sense, but nothing plot changing.


	10. Confusion

Ok, if I get one more review asking why Harry is acting very OOC, I will get so annoyed and angry it is not funny! I might stop updating! (not really) Harry being OOC is an idea I had, so, I would tell you, but then I would have to reveal the whole plot I have for this story, and I don't really want to yet, but I will tell you something, I have written the last chapter, and at the moment I think we are a bit over halfway, maybe up to 16 or 17 will be the end.

Reviewers:

( I just realized that I've not been replying to the reviews from , so soz, and here they are!)

Jays: Sorry that I seem to be forgetting you, it's my laziness to answer reviews from here, so I will be doing it from now on! I like the moods too…

nine-potter: Harry is a bit of a player! Everything is going to be ok with James and Lily in the end, they get together before Harry knows it's them, but then they do, and well anyway, I'm not going to say more ;).

Siriusly Prongs: I did read your story, and even though I knew basically what I was going to write, your story helped, cause I didn't really know how to put it, I've tried wrting Quidditch before, and it was bad.

Ok, that was just the currents from chappie ten, from now on, I am going to do them from here, it's me being stupid, so I'm really sorry; if you guys review, I should have the decency to reply… I'm horrible :(.

Story time!

--------------

'So, what did happen this morning?' Remus asked James.

'Well,' James began, 'You know how I really, really, really like Lily, right?'

Remus snorted. 'World's worst kept secret'. He said. James gave him a glare do-you-want-me-to-continue-or-not?

'Yeah, well anyway, I was walking with her down to the Great Hall.'

----Flashback----

'Hermione's funny when she yells.' James stated to Lily.

'Yeah.' Lily said mildly.

'What's up?' James asked her.

'Well, erm, you.' Lily confessed.

'Me?' James asked, his heart leaping up so fast that he thought it might make him leave the floor.

'Yes.' Lily said, blushing a bit. She diverted her attention to watching Neville fall into the trick step for a bit. 'I- I was wondering why you haven't asked me out lately?'

'Do you want me to?' James asked her.

'Erm, In some ways, yes.' James's heart constricted for a second, one glorious second of shock, before he suddenly felt so happy. All he had wanted for the past three years was this girl to like him, no, to love him, as much as he loved her.

'So.' James said grinning. 'Well, do you'-

'I said some ways James.' Lily said, looking away again.

'I do kind of like you. But, I mean, I think it's only because of where we are. You know, Harry and all. It's kind of like I'm being forced into liking you, because he's such a great guy and all.'

'Forced?' James asked incredulously. 'Forced? You pretty much grabbed my hand and didn't let go for two hours the first night here. Not that I minded of course,' James added hurriedly, 'but no-one has forced you into anything. If you like me, you like me. And I would really like that Flower.' James winked at her, trying to put some of his usual jauntiness back into the conversation, yet failing dismally.

'Potter, we're just friends now please.' Lily said to him. 'At least until we get back into our time.'

'Lily, I can't pretend just to be your friend.' James said angrily.

'Ok, I have liked you for so long, and you've decided to tell me you like me too, but you wont go out with me? It's like putting food in front of Sirius then taking it all away from him for some stupid reason.' James's eyes were tearing up, the last thing he wanted. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

'You know, you've never cared about anyone else's feelings, you've just pretended to. You are exactly like me, and maybe that's why I like you so much. We're both pig headed, both arrogant, both the most sought after people in the school. But, hey, I don't pretend to feel sorry for people like you do Lily. I either do or don't like them, or feel sorry for them or whatever.' James was calming down a bit. Lily looked at him with pleading eyes.

'But, Evans, you know what?' James kept going, his voice calm.

'I don't care anymore.' Lily looked at him scared, then she hurried off into the Great Hall, not looking back.

----End Flashback----

'Shit.' Remus said. 'Hippogriff shit.'

'Don't remind me.' James said. 'She's crazy.'

'I've been friends with err, Rose for ages, longer then you and Shan have.' Remus looked James in the eye. 'So she trusts me a bit more. She will listen to me, so what I'm getting at, is do you want me to talk to her?'

'Do you have to ask?' James said.

'Because that's normally my job!'

Remus laughed as Harry, Ron and Hermione came walking into the room. Hermione sat down with the girls, but Harry and Ron sat with James and Remus.

'Hey.' Remus said. 'How was Prefect meeting?'

'Tiring.' Harry said.

'It wasn't that bad.' Ron said fairly.

'Explaining that I don't know why I didn't get detention.' Harry said. 'The Slytherins and Fifth Years mainly.'

'Honestley mate, I don't know why you weren't expelled.' Ron said laughing.

'I do.' Harry said quietly.

'What?' Ron asked. 'You know why you weren't expelled? Why? Tell me.'

'Why is Rose mad at you?' Harry asked James, changing the subject quickly. 'Because it is extremely obvious that you like her.'

'Yeah, even I saw that one!' Ron said laughing.

'She is' James began, 'she is an insensitive brat. She goes out of her way to confuse me, because I have liked her for so long, and she just decides to tell me she kinda likes me, but doesn't. I hit on her, she acts like it's all good for a while, encouraging me, then it's like a slap in the face when she yells at me. She's horrible. Beautiful, funny, smart, clever, perfect, but horrible at that.'

'That bad hey?' Ron said.

'That bad.' James repeated back, looking at the floor.

'Double dang.' Sirius said as he lost in chess again. Getting agitated, he and Dean, Seamus and Neville came and sat with them, closely followed by the girls.

'Hi.' Lily said to everyone, but received glares from a certain three boys, and critical glances from two others. Dean, Seamus and Neville said "Hi" but the others glared.

'So rude.' She said, looking at Harry, Ron, James, Sirius and Remus.

'That's coming from you though Flower.' Sirius said angrily as James glared at her.

'Ok, I see that Jay's informed everyone of our private conversation before.' She said, glaring at James.

'Rose, darling, you never said it was a private conversation.' James said scowling at her.

'I thought you would have assumed.' She said coldly.

'Yeah, I assumed something else too. If someone likes you in that way, don't they normally want to go out with you?' James said angrily. 'But not with you, you just go out of your way to confuse me, and everyone else at that.'

'Well, you have a lot to learn about the finer sex Jason.' Lily said angrily. 'You don't care about other peoples feelings.'

'Coming from you.' Remus said glaring at her. She was taken aback, she normally got along very well with Remus, well, better then she did with James and Sirius. Lily shot one last look at James, before she ran off to the dormitories.

Hermione shot a apologetic glance at James before she went after Lily.

'When you said you would talk to her for me, I thought you meant nicely.' James said to Remus angrily.

'Yeah, tThat was a bit mean Ricky.' Harry said.

'She has had this coming since we were fourteen.' Sirius said. 'She's been leading him on for three whole years.'

'Like Harry and those fifth year Hufflepuffs!' Ron said, laughing.

'Must run in the family.' Remus muttered to Sirius softly.

'Excuse me; Brooke and Veronica are very nice, attractive young ladies!' Harry said scandalized. 'Who said I don't like them like that?'

'You.' Ron said plainly. 'And I thought her name was Victoria.'

'Oh yeah.' Harry said, remembering. 'But this isn't the time to be talking about me, or them, this is the time to be angry at Rose for screwing Jason around.'

'I don't know why she is, she told me she liked you about three weeks ago.' Remus said.

'What!' James was outraged. 'And you didn't tell me! Some friend you are Ri. You're meant to be the nice one.'

'It was kinda obvious Jay.' Sirius said. 'I realized ages ago. You know, it's like she just started flirting shamelessly with you for no apparent reason. I thought you knew.'

'Aargh!' James said frustrated. He walked off to the boys dormitory. The others followed suit.

-----------

The Marauders and the Seventh Years spent the next week or so getting to know each other better. They had Potions again, this time, Snape ignoring Harry, mainly because he still had a large cut Madam Pomphrey couldn't cure. They had a DA meeting, the Marauders amazed at Harry's brains and skills at Defense Against the Dark Arts. James was successful at the three Quidditch practices held. Lily and James were still not talking. After apologizing to her, Sirius and Remus were both talking to her, but were still not on good terms. Hermione was keeping the secret. Harry and Ron still thought there was something funny about the four new kids, but weren't really worrying about it. Lily was upset that she wasn't on speaking terms with James. She really did like him, but she had always been independent, and wasn't going to fall into the trap of dating James just because that was what was meant to happen. Plus she didn't like people saying "Told you so." Lily knew she was going to have to come around one day. James kept shooting Lily glances. He was trying to get over her. He had tried before, and it didn't work then, so, of course, it wasn't going to work now, when he could see the err, produce, of what a relationship with Lily could do for him. It was all too confusing, especially with Harry floating around.

-----------

'Cmon!' Harry and Ron called, poking Jason awake. 'Quidditch today!'

In a second, James was up, pulling on his Quidditch robes. 'Yay!' He said happily.

'C'mon' Ron said. 'Breakfast, then we'll go to the pitch. The girls and the beaters are going to meet us down there.'

-----------

A/N: I bet you thought I was going to put Quidditch in this chapter too hey! Well, no. And Quidditch might be a bit longer then usual, as apart from being hard to write, I'm going over the previous chapters, editing the spelling mistakes, bad grammer, stupidly placed sentences, etc. So until then, Merry Christmas from Georgie Gryffindor. Oh, and I'd like a present in the form of a review if you catch my drift ;)


	11. Quidditch!

Ok, I am going to explain the nitty gritty details of why Lily and James aren't talking. As we know, James has liked Lily for AGES! So when he finds out that his precious likes him back, he should be over the moon! She's finally "his" girl! Wrong. "Oh yes I like you, but I won't go out with you." He's liked her so long; it's going to hurt more then if she didn't say anything. So, she is being a bit selfish, only focusing on herself to try and feel better about the situation. James however, is being a bit stupid and naïve, taking it for granted she should go out with him. He would be hurting Lily's feelings if he went out with her (but he doesn't realize it) because knowing Sizzi and Remmie, they would tease her. A bad case of the "told you so" s. Neither of them realizes what the other is feeling, but very soon, the matchmaker coughHarrycough will get them together. That's not a plot line at all ;). I can't keep my mouth shut! Now does that explain things a bit? I thought it was pretty easy to understand, but probs only because I knew how I was meant to think of everything!

Thanks to:

hpff:

PhoenixTears, reviewer number 150 on hpff!

SuperiorDancerChick: The italics just made your review have italics! Maybe you could say again but add in extra s or –s or something that I have to take away!

EmeraldAngel: Thanks, Remus was right to tell her, I'm siding with James on this personally

voiletbaudelaire: heres another Chapter, thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story, and I try to make mine different!

Anne: What song?

Serenitys Rose016: Harry is like James. I made him like him purposely!

PhoenixTears: I will keep going with this story, its my baby! I am writing a L/J Romance now too, but I am only because ei want three or four chapters of that done before I finish this, (which unfortuantly is approaching quickly) so I can hopefully lure all my faithful reviewers on this (like you) to my new fic. :) I am malicious and tricking!

peterson32: thanks!

Mrs Insane One: I hope the bit up the top explained Lily and Jamesie more properly!

charmed ravenclaw: I pulled my Idol fic because I wasn't going to update it for ages because I really don't feel like writing it. I will go back to it one day, but until then, I' going to keep it :

Harryptaxd204: Thanks!

Monika luvs James: I will update!

Britni Puccio: Harry will find out soon!

Linker27: Thanks!

gracie5412: LOL. I love reading a whole story in one go too! Its good fun!

kiss-of-cuteness: Lily is right in that part, but I'm on Jimmy's side for this one, She shouldn't have told him then, it upsets him… meh, that's my opinion anyway.

Pink-Eye: I hope you were kidding, I'll cry :'(. LOL. It's not winter where I am, (Australia) it's summer, 40 (110) degrees outside, stinking hot!

Ok, here's the story!

-----------

'Quidditch Quidditch Quidditch.' Harry said over and over again as he, James and Ron walked down into the Gryffindor changing rooms.

'Yes, we know!' Ron and James yelled at the same time.

'So, the rest of the team is meeting us down here?' Ron asked Harry.

'Yep.' Harry said. 'It's just we need to explain a few things to Jason, you know, what to expect from the Slytherins and such.'

'Ah, Ok.' James replied, even though he knew perfectly well what to expect.

-----------

'So are you and Romeo talking yet?' Hermione asked Lily as they walked slowly to the Quidditch Pitch. They were wearing matching dresses to show their Gryffindor spirit. Hermione was in red, Lily in gold. Lavender was coming in red too, but she was now helping Parvati search for her Quidditch robes; she was a chaser.

'Who?' Lily said, trying to hide her face, which was turning as red as Hermione's dress.

'Oh come on.' Hermione said impatiently.

'No.' Lily said. 'It's not like I haven't tried. He's just so stubborn.'

'Well, you do have to make a choice. It's either a yes and you two are err, "friends" and all, or it's a no, and you two don't talk.'

'I want it to be a yes.' Lily admitted. 'But, I don't want to give in so everyone can say "told you so". I really couldn't stand it.'

'You've said this before.' Hermione said. 'But it's not that bad. I mean, everyone had been trying to set me and Ron for two years. I didn't want to be the one doing what everyone else said. Then I realized that it is what I wanted and that not to worry about it.'

'That's so sweet.' Lily said, grinning at her.

'It's exactly like you two though.' Hermione said 'Once you admit it, that you want to go out with him, it will be great for you.'

'Maybe.' Lily said, but not really wanting to talk about her non-existent love life anymore. 'Oh, look, there's Lavender with the boys, lets go talk to them!'

Lily dragged Hermione off to talk to Lavender, Neville, Sirius and Remus, and Hermione knew better then to talk around them from fear of bad, bad hexing.

-----------

'Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin' Neville called out through the magical megaphone. He had taken the job after Lee had left school.

'The Slytherin team are coming out, lead by captain Malfoy!' Neville called, trying to be as un biased as possible. 'Malfoy, Johnstone, Alexander, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott.' The Slytherins cheered, the Gryffindors cheered, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws tried to hide their booing.

'And the Gryffindors!' Neville yelled, much more excited. 'Potter, Weasley, Patil, Pratt, Finnigan, Thomas and Weasley. The new one here is chaser Jason Pratt, he just transferred here from being home schooled, but according to Potter, he is very talented, so don't worry Gryffies!'

'Now the referee, Madam Hooch!' Neville called happily.

'Shake hands captains.' She instructed. Harry and Malfoy approached each other and gripped hands momentarily, but with the force to break a cauldron.

'Mount your brooms.' Madam Hooch called. James gulped and climbed on the borrowed Cleensweep 11. Madam Hooch released the Snitch and Bludgers.

'And the game has… began.' Neville called as Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air and fifteen people rose up. Harry and Malfoy began circling the pitch immediately. Ron and Nott flew of to their respective rings, Dean, Seamus, Crabbe and Goyle all went after the bludgers, as James seized the Quaffle.

'Pratt gets the Quaffle, Jason Pratt tearing up the pitch. He passes to Weasley, Ginny looks like she is going to shoot, no, good Bludger work there by Crabbe, she drops the Quaffle, Parkinson grabs it. She flies up the pitch, Thomas hits a Bludger towards her, it hits. She drops the Quaffle, but manages to stay on her broom. Patil speeding towards goal for Gryffindor. Looks like she is going to shoot, Nott accommodates, flying to her side, she's on a bad angle, so she reverse passes to Pratt, who puts it through the far hoop no problems. 10-0 to Gryffindor!'

The Gryffindors all cheered wildly. The Slytherins booed. Harry circled the pitch, looking down, but the Snitch was hiding, he had not spotted it yet, but neither had Malfoy.

'Alexander takes the Quaffle for Slytherin. He passes to Johnstone, who then passes to Parkinson, who shoots, but saved superbly by Weasley, who passes the Quaffle off to his sister. Ginny Weasley passes to Jason, over to Parvati, back to Ginny who shoots, but the Keeper hits it away. Pratt intercepts and puts it through the middle hoop! 20-0 to Gyffindor! Excellent Chaser work here by Gryffindor, fantastic save by Weasley, Dan and Seamus working tirelessly to keep the Slytherin Chasers away from the Quaffle!'

The Gryffindor supporters (Gryffies, Ravies and Huffers,) all cheered madly.

'Two goals in five minutes, no sign of the Snitch as of yet.'

-----------

In the next twenty minutes, Gryffindor scored four more times, Ginny, Ginny, James the Parvati. Slytherin had scored one goal off Johnstone, but only because of good Bludger work by Goyle. Malfoy had called a time out, giving Harry time to talk to his team too.

'Fantastic work by everyone.' Harry said happily. 'Don't worry about their goal before Ron, there going to have to get some.' Harry turned to the Chasers.

'Guys, can you do a hawks-head attacking formation?' They nodded. 'I want Parv on the left because she can shoot both hands. Jason, I want you in the middle, you're playing great, and I will put ten galleons that Malfoy is telling one of those buffoon headed idiots to take you out. Gin, when you guys are close to the ring, fly in really close, so either Nott goes your way, or Jas or Parv can pass it to you for an easy shot. Got it?'

'Yep.' They said as one.

'Dean and Seamus. I'm going to Wronski Feint Malfoy just after the Chaser's score. I'll need you two to keep the Bludgers out of action, not just out of the way. Hit them as high as you can get, otherwise Crabbe or Goyle will go for me.'

'Ok.' Dean said.

'Ron'- Harry began.

'Sit tight and be grateful if it doesn't come near me?'

'Yeah. Lets go and make this work.' Harry said. 'Chaser, really look out for each other, the Slytherins are going to try and take at least one of you out.'

-----------

'Slytherin in possession after the timeout.' Neville called, watching the red and green blobs in the air. 'Parkinson to Alexander, who passes it off to Johnstone, shoots, off-target, Weasley grabs and passes to Pratt. Gryffindor go into a hawks-head formation, both Beaters keeping the Bludgers away. The Slytherin Chasers are going to block them! Wait a minute, so are the Beaters! And Nott and Malfoy are leaving there positions to help take out the Gryffindor Chasers! This is getting- wait a moment, Harry Potter has just gone into a hundred-foot dive! He must have seen the Snitch!'

'I thought he was going to feint after they scored!' Dean said to Seamus as they flew over to Ron, not being able to help the Chasers and the Bludgers way up high and out of the way.

'Same.' Ron said awestruck ashe watched the concentration on his best friends face.

The Chasers were too busy to notice Harry, they were concentrating on the formation. Ginny flew in close to the hoops, dodging the Slytherin Beaters as Malfoy dived after Harry's pursuit of the Snitch, taking Goyle's beaters club with him. However, this left James with nothing on his right side. Goyle went and hip-and-shouldered him just after he passed the Quaffle to Parvati. Crabbe lifted his club and hit him right around the head. James passed out immediately and fell from his broom.

-----------

Harry had seen the Snitch, he wasn't just feinting. He flew to the ground; his toes brushed the grass and he spun upside-down to catch the Snitch. He rose and held the Snitch above his head, Malfoy thirty feet away, glaring at him, for some reason holding a Beaters club. The applause didn't come.

Harry looked around wildly. Jason was still falling, his broom hovering up in the eight player scramble next to the goal hoops, Ron, Dean and Seamus at the other end, watching the decent of the star Chaser.

Without thinking, the Snitch still in his hand, Harry sped up and across to James. He was speeding, going as fast as his broom would take him, Malfoy trailing him, maybe hoping Harry would let go of the Snitch. Harry caught up to James, grabbed his arm, flung him onto his broom and started rising to where Madam Hooch was giving Parvati a penalty shot for what Crabbe had did to James, which she put through after seeing Harry had caught him.

Malfoy crept up behind Harry, holding the Beaters club, and gave a huge whack to his side, causing both father and son to fall fourty feet to the hard ground.

-----------

A/N: Dodging off fruit Sorry, sorry, and it was short! I know, I know, it's a cliffie! Merry Christmas all, and please review! I know that there wasn't much of Lily, Sirius or Remus this chapter; in fact, I don't think Remus and Sirius got a line! But anyway, wishing you all a lovely Christmas and New Years!


	12. Everyone knows but Harry

Ok, I am only updating for death threats! OK, it wasn't that bad ;). No I am updating because I love you all! Also, an old favorite character is coming into the story! I'll give you a clue. There's two of him! Ok, I know nothing of injuries and illnesses, so I am making them up as I go; I think that they are bad, because I don't want to make them too bad. Ok, for hpff reviews, I've decided to answer them in the reviews part, it's easier. But I will still answer the reviews here though.

Reviews:

VFPC: Malfoy is… and heres more!

Britni Puccio: I hate cliffies too! But I felt like giving everyone an evil Christmas prezzie!

Linker27: Lol, that was funny, so I'm glad you don't know where I live!

evil-pillow: the answers are here!

nine-potter: Thanks! The Quidditch game took me a while to write, I knew what I was aiming towards, a big win by Gryffie, but Harry and James both getting hurt, and both staring. So, I came up with what I had!

Ice-Phoenix- Tears: Update here!

kiss-of-cuteness: Malfoy is evil, I've always hated him. Not Tom Felton, just Malfoy!

imaredhead: Thanks! I made Harry the way he is because of what he's suffered, which also makes him have different moods suddenly, just by someone saying the slightest thing, as you will see in the next few chappies!

Lady Anqelique of mysriqu: Thanks! We all hate cliffies, but they're what makes a story good!

Horsefly91: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Next chappie is here, this resolves quite a bit.

sirius-harry-n-remus: he will soon! Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed this chappie! Everyone hates Malfoy now! Yay! As I said before, theres nothing wrong with Tom Felton though… drool…

xxxsapphiretearxxx: I will keep going! I'm glad people like my story!

Pink-Eye: Yay! Another Aussie! I do know where Coffs Harbour is, my grandpa lives there! You know the big whale tail fountain? He made it! Its good to have other Aussies on the site! Thanks for reviewing and stuff!

Kim Kotchanski: lol! I am updating quickly! lol. More is here and is going to keep coming steadily!

shloki: thanks! Everyone else has been annoyed at me for putting a cliffie near Christmas, but hey, better a cliffie chappie then none! Thanks very much!

-----------

'My love one true love and our future son have both just been killed!' Lily sobbed into Hermione's shoulder at Harry and James's joint funeral.

Wait, scrap the last bit… ;)

-----------

Girls cried, boys gasped, Slytherins cheered, Draco hid and the remaining Marauders and Trio members ran off to the Hospital Wing after Harry and James; Dumbledore had rushed them up there. They knew they weren't going to get in, but they would try anyway.

'They –hic- they can't be –hic- dead!' Lily wailed.

'They'll be fine, Rose.' Remus said, but his voice was very uncertain.

'Yeah, they will be.' Sirius said, still in her Quidditch robes, with the same certainty as Remus. Hermione sobbed into Ron's shoulder.

'C'mon, Harry's survived more then this before.' Ron said. 'Remember Third Year 'Mione?'

'Harry will be fine.' Sirius said. 'It's Jason that's the worry.'

'Yeah.' Remus said. 'And especially because Harry landed on top of him.'

'I don't think he did it on purpose though.' Ron said, rubbing Hermione's back.

'It was scary.' Sirius said. 'That's the worst Quidditch accident I think I've ever seen.'

'Madam Pomphrey has never failed yet.' Hermione said, wiping away her tears and pulling away from Ron to comfort Lily, who was clinging to Remus.

'I'm, I'm ok.' Lily said, standing up straight. 'They'll be ok, you guys are right, they'll be ok.'

They turned the corner to the hospital wing, to find someone exiting the door.

'Harry!' They all called as one. Hermione ran forward to hug her best friend.

'Let go 'Mione.' Harry said, wincing. Hermione let go at once, looking scared. Harry had a black eye and was trying to use crutches.

'What injuries' Ron asked. 'We thought you two were gone.'

'A broken leg, fractured rib and mild concussion.' Harry said.

'And she let you out?' Sirius said amazed. 'Isn't she strict?'

'I'm not meant to be out.' Harry said darkly. 'But she's too busy with Jason. Poor bloke.' Harry added.

'What happened to him?' Lily asked hurriedly.

Harry looked at her uneasily. 'Are you sure you want to know?' He asked.

'Yes.' Lily, Remus and Sirius said at the same time.

'He's my best friend.' Sirius said stubbornly.

Harry sighed and shifted on his crutches uncomfortably. 'I overheard Madam Pomphrey and Dumbledore. His whole ribcage is broken. One of them has punctured his lungs. I escaped when he woke up and was coughing up blood.'

'Oh.' Lily said, loosing control of her body, slumping over. Sirius grabbed her under her arms.

'He'll be ok.' Harry said. 'But he'll just not be able to move much; even Dumbledore couldn't fix it well, but he's fine to walk. He's also concussed and got a broken arm, but that's nothing compared to the rest of it, because Madam Pomphrey fixed it up.'

'I'm ok.' Harry said, 'The potion for my leg will be done soon, and she's fixed the rest, just my ribs will hurt for a while. But lets go to the hospital wing, you'll want to see Jason.'

The others followed apprehensively. Lily had calmed down a bit; she was walking on her own free will. Sirius and Remus were walking either side of her protectively.

'Potter!' Madam Pomphrey shrieked. 'When did you get out!'

'Just before.' Harry said over her shrieking. 'I'm ok, you know I've been through worse. Where's Dumbledore?'

'He left; the Headmaster has other things to do then wait on you Potter.' Madam Pomphrey hissed. 'And there isn't meant to be any visitors yet.' She glared at the other five.

'They had to come. I need someone to talk to.' Harry said innocently.

'But your friend just woke up and he isn't allowed visitors yet.' Madam Pomphrey said.

Harry just looked at her; he hobbled on his crutches around a curtain at the far end of the ward. The others looked at him, and then followed quickly.

James was lying on his back on a bed. He was still wearing his Quidditch robes, but they had been cut across his chest, where you could see multiple bandages. He had a sickly look to him; His eyes both black and bloodshot.

'The potion I gave you will start working in half an hour.' Madam Pomphrey said to James. So don't move until then or your ribs will heal crooked. James nodded.

'Hey.' He said shortly, looking around, his eyes falling on Lily. 'So is someone going to tell me what happened?'

'Mate, you came off your broom.' Sirius said.

'What? Do you think I'm stupid or something Shan? Of course I bloody well fell off. I meant about the game.'

'Got it.' Harry said, producing the gold ball out of his pockets.

'That's all good then.' James said, visibly relieved.

(A/N: My fav bit coming now!)

'HARRY POTTER, DO YOU MAKE A POINT OF GETTING HURT EVERY SINGLE QUIDDITCH GAME? OR IS IT JUST YOUR BAD LUCK?'

'Bad luck and good genes Remus.' Harry said hobbling away from the curtain to be in a visible spot from Remus Lupin's place at the door. Lily, James, Sirius and "little" Remus all exchanged glances. Hermione looked at them. Ron looked at Harry and Remus.

'Or that.' Remus said, grinning. He approached Harry and pulled him into a brotherly hug.

'That hurts mate.' Harry said, wincing.

'What happened?' Remus asked. It was obvious he wanted to ask that as soon as he walked in. Sirius mouthed "hasn't changed" to James.

'Malfoy, beaters club, I'll tell you later.' Harry said. 'But why are you here?'

'Oh, I needed to see Dumbledore tomorrow anyway, but I decided to come earlier to make sure you're ok. Just Order stuff, I've rearranged my meeting to tonight instead.'

'Oh, so nice Remus. That's hippogriff dung. You had nothing better to do.' Harry said sarcastically. 'Oh, by the way, you haven't met Jason, Shannon, Ricky or Rose yet? There the new transfer guys. Jason got hurt in Quidditch too. He's an awesome Chaser, c'mon.'

Harry led Remus around the corner to the bed Jason was sitting up in it. Remus saw them. He saw Ron, Hermione, and then, himself. He took a big breath of air and looked at three of his best friends at Hogwarts times. James, Lily and Sirius. He missed them. But they were different, they were seventeen. Remus was staring at them. He was about to say something, but he realized. Harry didn't know.

'So…' Remus said, still looking at the "kids". They knew he knew. And he knew they knew he knew. And they knew he knew they knew he knew. And he…. Ok I'll stop.

'Rose, Jason, Ricky and Shannon.' Harry said, indicating. 'Remus Lupin, old Defense teacher.

'So how have you been Remus?' Ron asked him.

'Err, fine Ron, fine. Not looking forward to next week.' Remus said.

'Oh.' He said. There was more awkward silence.

'Can I talk to you Hermione?' Remus asked. He was watching her exchange glances with Lily, James, Sirius and himself.

'Sure.' Hermione said. She knew exactly what it was about. So did the Marauders. Harry and Ron didn't.

'What on earth is up with her lately?' Ron asked Harry. 'She's been all secretive and stuff.'

The Marauders looked at each other, exchanging looks. Lily and James's eyes met. They both blushed and turned away, oblivious to the fact the other was doing exactly the same as they were.

Harry saw what happened, grinning, and then he turned back to Ron. 'She's your girlfriend.' Harry said in response to Ron's question.

'She's your best friend.' Ron said.

'Yours too.' Harry snapped back. The Marauders laughed at this. Lily and James looked at each other again, staring at each other.

'For Merlins sake.' Harry said, trying to grab Remus, Sirius and Ron all at the same time. 'Just start snogging already! We're finding Remus and 'Mione.' The others left, leaving Lily and James alone.

-----------

'Hermione.' Older Remus said hurriedly. 'Have you noticed something about the transfer students?

'Something familiarish?' Hermione said eagerly.

'Yes. Something also maybe animalish in the three boys?'

'Have you noticed their initials?'

'No what?'

'Erm, R.L, J.P,'-

'Oh my god yes! You know the same as me!'

'Geez Remus, I knew you knew the same. It's not like you're not about to recognize yourself.'

'Whats up with Harry then not noticing? I knew you knew it, because of all those significant glances and stuff, also 'cause your so smart.'

'Thanks. And he has noticed something.' Hermione said, taking a big breath, pausing the hurried conversation. 'He just doesn't know what. And Dumbledore won't let them tell Harry'-

'You called?' Harry hobbled out of the hospital wing. 'Stop talking about me.' Ron, Sirius and Little Remus followed. Big Remus looked at Sirius and Little Remus, they expected him to explode at him, but he smiled at them. Sirius and Remus. Madam Pomphrey came hurrying out a few seconds later.

'Your leg should be better by now Potter.' She said, yanking the crutches off Harry.

'What's up with her?' Remus asked. 'Normally she's paranoid about everything!'

'Yeah, she hasn't even bothered trying to make me stay in there.' Harry added.

-----------

'So.' James said as Harry, Sirius and both Little Remus left. 'It's interesting to see Remus old.'

'Yeah.' Lily said breathlessly. It appeared she was thinking about something else. James smiled at her inquisitively.

'Well, I was really worried when you fell off.' Lily said. 'Really worried. Do you feel ok?'

'I feel fine, Petal.' James said.

'Are you sure, would you like something?' Lily asked.

'Yes, there is something I would like.' He said. She stood up as to get something, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him. It hurt a bit, but he still pulled her head in to his, their lips meeting.

She lay on top of him for a second, kissing him back, her lipgloss smearing on his face, his hand messing up her hair.

'That's it!' Madam Pomphrey said angrily, just having walked into James's cubicle. 'If your well enough for that, you don't need lookin after. Get out of here, both of you, NOW!' She angrily pushed a wheelchair at James who hopped into it, not feeling well enough to walk.

-----------

'She just kicked me out!' James said, scooting towards them in a wheelchair, Lily pushing it and trying not to smile, her hair messed up. James was also trying not to smile. He was oblivious to the lipgloss on his face.

Ron and Little Remus exchanged smiling glances while Harry and Sirius did the same. Ron then looked at big Remus, then back to Little Remus and so forth, his mouth opening slowly. Hermione picked up on this straight away, grabbed Ron's arm.

'We have to have a PRIVATE chat Ron.' Hermione said steely, and tugged him away.

'They've gone to snog each other senseless in some broom closet or something.' Harry said grinning. He was wrong. The Remus's both exchanged looks. They knew Ron knew, who knew they knew he knew, they knew he knew they knew he knew. Ok, I'm on this again, I'll shut up…

'Erm, Harry, I have to go, I have a meeting with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Hagrid.'

'Oh, Ok Remus. Say hi to Hagrid, I haven't seen him since Halloween. We haven't had Care of Magical Creatures since Monday.' Harry was looking a bit down-trodden. 'Say hi to Snape for me.' He grinned insanely. The Marauders laughed. 'Ask him if he enjoyed the game.'

'I know you hit him again.' Remus said to Harry. 'I know he provoked you, but do not do it again, you have to attempt to be nice.' Harry groaned

'Fine.' He said, glaring at Remus. 'Wait a sec, you'll be in this meeting 'till late, right?'

'Yeah, I guess.' Remus said.

'And both McGonagall and Dumbledore will be there too?'

'Yeah, so?'

'PARTY TIME!' Harry called. Remus grinned and tapped his nose as if to say "our-little-secret".

Remus walked off, leaving Harry with the Marauders.

'I see those two took your advice.' Sirius said.

'Told you so.' Harry said. His parents both blushed and rolled their eyes; neither of them wanted to be "told so" that they were predictable.

'You owe me ten galleons Shan.' Little Remus said. 'I told you they'd get together before Christmas!'

'Shut up.' Sirius said, handing over the money as Harry, Lily and James laughed at the look of superiority on Remus's face.

-----------

'Ron, why were you staring at Ricky and Remus?' Hermione demanded as she cornered her boyfriend in a, wait for it, broom closet.

'Well,' Ron said. 'Don't you think they look awfully alike?' Hermione shut her eyes and nodded. 'And Shannon looks like someone too. Jason and Rose, well, I've never met either of the people they resemble, but they do look like some people I've seen in photos. Harry's photos.'

Hermione looked at him then nodded. 'It's them.'

'Oh, My Merlin.' Ron breathed. 'When did you figure it out?'

'The first day they came.' Hermione said.

'But you didn't mention it?'

'If I told you, I would have to tell Harry, and you can imagine how he would react.'

Ron ran his hands through his hair in frustration. 'Yeah I know.'

'Remus knows too, that's what we were talking about.'

'Yeah, I just guessed that.' Ron said. 'What do we do?'

'Nothing.' Hermione said. 'We do nothing and we wait. Wait until Dumbledore does something; he told them something would have to happen, we wait for Harry to find out I guess.'

'This is too weird.' Ron said. 'That's why Snape said that in potions. Harry's dead parents. And he's the only one who doesn't recognize them. Everyone knows but Harry.'

-----------

A/N: So? Did you like? Please say you do! The next few chappies are going to be focused on the main climax of this fic, so expect three or so chappies just on the party, they should be good! Next chappie will be based on a song, which someone actually suggested earlier on in a review, I cant remember who it was now!

Ok, so I also have a new story out, as this is drawing to a close, I'm going to try and drag all my lovely reviewers from one to another! Lol. Anyways, please read my new one, it's called "It's All In The Chase". It's a L/J fic, with Sirius, Remus, Peter, some OCs and such. I've only got my intro up, but the main story is just of Lily and James's Seventh Year and how they found each other. It's not too clichéd, I have some very, very suprising turns coming in it. So, if you want to read it, just click on my name all the way up there and read it! Of course after you have updated! I'm going to start on the next chapter of this now, it's one of the ones I have been most looking forward to! But I'm not going to post it until you have all REVIEWed!


	13. The Truth Appears

A/N: I think I said this chap was going to be a song fic. I tried it, it didn't work, so I started the chapter again!

Hpff review answers in the review section, review answers here!

kiss-of-cuteness: Harry is dense. You reviewed within around an hour that I updated!

MoNiKa BaTcH: here's the update!

Ice-Pheonix-Tears: Thanks for the review!

Kim Kotchanski: More here!

bigsmileygirl-3: YAY! I love favs lists! Thanks very much!

Celi: I'm glad you liked that bit, it was my fav, here's the update!

squiddie03: Poor Harry. He finds out soon, don't worry coughthischaptercough.

Linker27: I put that line in just to upset people. My little brother asked me what I was writing about and I told him I just killed Harry, and he got annoyed, so I thought I could annoy a few here! It seemed to work!

Lunatic Pandora1: They don't get too much of a chance. A bit, but not lots of time like Harry got.

sirius-harry-n-remus: He will know! I had to put in old Remus, he's in my top 5 fav characters. Behind James, Lily, Harry and Sirius! Harry finds out soon

Britni Puccio: That's just my Harry; OOC, but OOC with a purpose!

shloki: hee hee I love that bit too! :)

Pink-Eye: It is annoying. But I love it!

Xbilyia: google searches never go wrong! Harry has what I like to call selective noticing. He's a bit (a heap) thick!

-----------

A few hours later, the party in the Gryffindor Common Room was raging, despite it still only being eight thirty, relatively early. Everyone was deliriously happy, winning Quidditch by heaps, their star chaser and seeker both amazingly escaping with not too bad injuries, Malfoy still awaiting punishment, and to top it off, Harry Potter had informed them all that, according to a reliable source, the only two teachers that come into their Common Room would be both involved in a meeting that would run until the early hours of the morning, meaning no interference with their party.

The music was blaring and the house-elfs had got them a large supply of Honeydukes sweets, due to the head boy informing them Dumbledore had allowed it. (This was a lie, of course.)

'You two are so cute together!' Hermione said to the snogging couple that was Lily and James.

'I know!' James said in a high pitched voice, breaking away from Lily and moving her jaw with his hand.

'I want to know how we spend years trying to get them together and Harry just tells them to so they do!' Sirius said angrily. 'It's so not fair, so much time wasted!'

'You see Shannon,' Harry said cockily. 'You have to possess my sexiness to be able to do anything so extraordinarily fantastic like I can do.' Everyone (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Hermione and Ron) laughed.

'I have to go now though.' Harry said. 'I've invited some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to join us. I'm meeting them in the Entrance Hall now. Bye!' He grinned happily. They watched him go.

'He's happy.' Sirius said. 'He has got to have the weirdest moods.'

'That's his way of saying tell me why.' James said to Ron.

'I know that.' Ron said. 'Harry's good moods were a mystery to all. Then we'-

'You mean I.' Hermione said angrily.

'Yeah, Hermione figured it out while I listened intently.' Ron said. 'He's only happy when he has something to look forward to.'

'And what is that?' Remus questioned.

'You.' Ron said to Remus.

'Being told he's like you.' Hermione said, nodding at James. The Marauders knew that Ron knew who they were, and knew that they… Ok, I'm not saying anymore, it was very last chappieish.

'Quidditch.' Ron said.

'The four "transfer" students are beginning to be good entertainment to him.' Hermione said

'A chance to wreck Snape's life.' Ron added. The Marauders tried not to laugh. 'And,'

'Susan Bones.' Ron and Hermione finished together.

'Despite how much he attempts to deny it.' Hermione said cheekily.

'You watch.' Ron said. 'He'll be back in a minute, and he'll be talking to her and he'll make her come sit with us, and he'll be acting different.' Hermione glared at him.

'Or that's what Hermione told me anyway.' He added. Sirius made noise that sounded like a whip cracking.

Five minutes later, after Sirius, James and Ron had moved a large amount of food to their table, along with a butterbeer each (Hermione wouldn't allow Ron to have more then one after his performance earlier in the week; causing Sirius to make a whip noise again), Harry had returned and sat back down, closely followed by the Head Girl.

'I see you have your own chair this time.' Remus stated. Susan looked at him questioningly for a second before laughing.

'Oh yeah, I forgot about that Ricky.' She said grinning. 'You're Jason, the chaser, so you two must be Shannon and Rose right?' They nodded.

'Well, I'm Susan Bones the much better looking Head Student.' She said grinning.

'Oh, you're so not.' Harry said in mock anger.

'Am too.'

'Are not.'

'Am too.'

'Are not.'

'Am too.'

'No, you aren't not.'

'What?' Susan asked, looking at Harry as though she was questioning his sanity.

'Sexier and smarter.' Harry said, leaning back on his chair. 'I'm getting a drink.' He got up and walked to his dormitory steps and pulled out his wand to summon drinks down.

'I can't believe Madam Pomphrey let him out.' Susan said, looking at the back of Harry's head. 'Or you Jason.'

'I'm on about five potions though.' James said, grinning.

'Amazing still. But it was a good win.' Susan grinned. 'I support Hufflepuff and whoever's playing Slytherin. Gryffindor is my second favorite though.' She grinned sheepishly at the Gryffindors surrounding her.

'You and Harry get along well.' Lily stated, grinning at her. 'Do you like him or something?'

'No!' Susan insisted straight away, blushing slightly and trying not to grin. 'No, we're just friends. What's it to you anyway? I think you've got your hands full with him.' She smiled sweetly at Lily, who did have her hands rather full of James. Lily just smiled back.

'It's just I thought something might be going on.' Lily smirked. In actual truth, she was trying to watch her son's love life carefully.

'Whats going on?' Harry asked, his arms full of butterbeer and firewhiskey bottles. 'Drinks?' He offered. Ron grabbed a firewhiskey but Hermione quickly slapped his hand and passed the drink to Sirius.

'You are not getting drunk again Ron.' Hermione lectured. 'I have not forgotten what happened earlier this week.'

'But they were worse then me!' Ron argued, pointing to Sirius and Remus. 'And he was worse this summer!' He glared at Harry who smiled evilly and swigged his own firewhiskey.

'What exactly did you do?' Remus asked, grinning slightly.

'He got drunk the night before his apparition test.' Hermione said.

'I passed though.' Harry said gleefully.

'Hey, I guess I have to go, my friend is greasing me off.' Susan said.

'Ah, Miranda.' Harry said, looking at a group of Hufflepuff girls celebrating with the Ravenclaws and Parvati and Lavender about the win.

'Yeah.' Susan waved to her friend and smiled. 'If we hadn't been friends since first year, I'd say she's only friends with me because I'm friends with you.' Everyone laughed appreciatively.

'Quick, go before she comes over.' Harry added, giving Susan a drink. She gave a quick goodbye to everyone and left.

'So what's the deal with you two?' Sirius asked Harry, who glared at him.

'Nothing.' Harry insisted, blushing.

'Just like there was nothing going on with those two.' Ron grinned, indicating to Lily and James.

'Drop it.' Harry said, reddening further.

'Oh, come on.' Remus grinned.

'Just drop it.' Harry said, taking a large swig from his drink.

They spent the next couple of hours eating the rest of the food, downing Harry's alcohol supply (Hermione disapproved, but Harry asked her what else she had expected from seventeen year olds; she just grinned and grabbed a butterbeer), and chatted about Quidditch, classes and they teased Harry about Susan after every time she came over to say hi. Ginny, Parvati, Neville, Lavender, Seamus and Dean all visited momentarily, leaving soon after.

The party was still raging at midnight, Harry's promise pulling through, no teachers had come. They had finished all their food.

'This is great.' Ron said randomly, interrupting the Quidditch conversation. 'I'm so glad McGonagall's busy. Dumbledore too.'

'Yeah, well I have Remus wrapped around my little finger.' Harry grinned.

'Err, I'm hungry, is there any more food left?' Sirius said, changing the conversation quickly. The Marauders had been careful to keep the conversation away from the Remus topic.

'Naah.' Harry said. 'I could go get some though. I'll show you where the kitchens are.'

'Oh, Ok.' Sirius said. He stood up.

'You guys can come too.' Harry said to his parents and Remus. They pretended to be enthusiastic. In reality, they were quite close to half the house-elves.

'Are we going now?' Remus asked.

'Yeah, just let me get the map, we wont all fit under the cloak, and Filch isn't too appealing to run into at the moment.' Harry got up and made his way to the dormitory.

'Map?' Remus asked, a grin spreading over his face. 'Surely not…' Ron and Hermione nodded.

'It lived!' James and Sirius said together, pulled each other into a hug and pretended to cry.

'Settle.' Lily said, grinning at the boys' jubilation. 'What's up?' She asked Ron and Hermione, both who just looked at each other, terror spreading across their faces.

'Let's hope not.' Ron said to Hermione, who gulped, nodded and looked at the Marauders in fright, who were staring back anxiously.

-----------

Harry walked over to his trunk, a smile on his face. Everything was going his way at the moment. They had won Quidditch, the alcohol was numbing the pain from his accident, Remus was nearby, Snape was seething from his fight with Harry earlier in the week, and the transfer students were becoming good friends with him. He was starting to really trust them. And, even though he wouldn't admit it, he really liked Susan. Everything was great.

He was still grinning as he pulled the Marauders Map out of the trunk, he was still grinning when he declared he solemnly swore he was up to no good, he was still smiling as he looked at the Gryffindor Common Room on the Map. The smile was wiped off his face on what he saw there, something that really shouldn't be there.

Or the four people who really shouldn't be there.

-----------

A/N: So??? We like/hate? Happy Harry found out or unhappy about it. I'm expecting no-ones happy about the cliffie, but hey, I've got huge plans for next chappie, I'm already half way through. But that was the easy half. Hmm… Reviews would really motivate me! If you read, please review, I accept flames! Even if it is just a silly review like "nice chapter" or "update soon", I enjoy all! Try to read my other fic too! Oh, btw, this chapter pushed my fic over 20,000 words!


	14. Not drunk enough to have Forgotten all t...

A/N: Hmm. I'm upset. This story is drawing to a close, and I'm not going to wreck what I have by dragging it on, so expect five more chapters at very, very most. I'm so sorry about the long wait, I was on holidays, then school started again. But I had a good holiday. This chapter is for all those reviewers who had to wait so long off a cliffie, I didn't intend for it to work this way! Just remember that I do have other things in my life apart from fan fiction:) I've given up trying to answer reviews… Sorry!

Ok, this chappie, everything catches up to poor Harry. Everyone else too, but more Harry. I actually thought what I do to him is pretty funny… Others might disagree.

-

'Harry!' Hermione said a bit too cheerfully as he came to the bottom of the stairs. 'Is'-

'You knew, didn't you?' His voice was odd, detached almost. He was calm, his face empty of emotion.

'Well, me and Ron,'- Hermione began.

'Ron knew too?' Harry laughed coldly. 'Thanks.'

Hermione looked at him. She opened her mouth, but then shut it, having nothing to say. She ran off back to the group.

'Hey, hey everyone listen up!' Harry called over the Common Room, his cheerfulness from the last couple of hours gone. 'It's over, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, get back to your Common Rooms, Gryffindors, all up to bed.'

There were cries of protest. 'It's not that late!' 'Oh, please Harry!'

'TEN POINTS OFF YOUR HOUSE PER PERSON WHO ISN'T OUT OF HERE BY THE TIME I COUNT TO FIVE!' Harry yelled. Everyone was taken aback by his sudden yelling. The anger coursing through him had reached his face.

'Harry, what's up? Calm down.' Susan asked, pushing through the crowd to the middle. Lots of people were looking at them oddly. Harry groaned, expecting rumors about them to be floating around by tomorrow. Then he realized there were other things for him to worry about now.

'Susan, can you please do me a huge favor?' Harry asked. 'I need you to make sure that they all get back to there Common Rooms now.'

'Is something wrong?' She asked.

'Yeah, actually.' He said, staring straight into his eyes. 'I'll tell you some other time. So can you please get them out of here? I can handle the Gryffindors.' She nodded, giving him questioning looks. He smiled painfully at her.

'Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, out.' She gestured with her hand for them to all get out. They all frowned at her, but were happier to be talking to her then Harry after his little outburst.

'Gryffindors, all to bed.' Harry said. 'Apart from you six.' He indicated for his "friends" to stay.

'Oh, this isn't fair!' A random student called.

'Five points off Gryffindor.' Harry said calmly. 'Ten. Fifteen. Twenty. Thirty. Fifty.'

The students scowled, but couldn't stand losing any more points, so they all hurried to their dormitories.

When they had all disappeared. Harry put a couple of charms on the doors to lock them, and a silencing charm. He turned around to the others who were sitting on the couches, watching him anxiously.

'So.' Harry said, looking between the six of them. 'So.'

'Harry, what's this about?' Ron said nervously.

'You know. You know exactly what I'm on about.' Harry said, his calm voice shaking.

'Err, yeah about that.' Ron said. 'I've only known for half a day mate.'

'THAT'S STILL HALF A DAY LONGER THEN ME!' Harry spat angrily.

'How did, how did you find out?' Hermione asked timidly.

'THE MARAUDERS MAP NEVER LIES!' Harry shouted, throwing it on the table. Ron caught sight of the names "James Potter", "Sirius Black", "Remus Lupin" and "Lily Evans". Harry turned away, facing the wall.

'Dumbledore knew, didn't he? And Snape. That's why he was being so wierd' Harry said, not turning to face them.

'McGonagall too.' Ron added, quite unhelpfully.

'They all knew, and yet again they keep things from me.' Harry

'Err, yeah they did Harry.' Lily said.

'Harry, listen,' Sirius began.

'Don't address me, you lying filth.' Harry snapped, turning around to see Sirius. 'That goes for you three too. I wish you had never come here; I don't want to know you. Snape was right about you. Scum.' Lily broke down into tears.

'Harry, I am so sorry.' Hermione said, in almost a condition as bad as Lily. 'Ron's sorry too, these four are sorry, Dumbledore's sorry, McGonagall's sorry, Snape's sorry, Remus is sorry,'-

'Remus knew?' Harry questioned straight away, shaking madly, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. 'Well, both of them knew?'

'He only knew as long as me.' Ron said.

Harry didn't reply. He stood up, and walked out the Common Room.

'Should someone follow him?' Lily asked.

'No.' Hermione said straight away. 'Let's just watch.'

They all watched the "Harry Potter" dot make its way to Dumbledore's office.

-

'So that's all you have to report Remus?' Dumbledore said from behind his desk.

'Yes.' Remus said. He was sitting next to Snape and McGonnagall on a couch in Dumbledore's study

'You've seen Potter already today Remus?' Snape asked asked.

'Yeah. He seems ok.' Remus said. 'He's already out of the Hospital Wing you know.'

'What about his err, mental state.' Professor McGonagall questioned nervously. 'Does he know about the err, thing yet? I presume you figured it out Remus.'

'Oh, the thing. He doesn't.' Remus said grinning. 'Now I don't remember anything about it, so I guess some serious memory charms took place.'

'Of course Potter wouldn't know yet.' Snape spat. 'He has the unfortunate habit of not asking questions or not paying enough attention when it's needed. Any other time however…'

'Severus, be careful, a seventeen year old might take you out again.' Remus said warningly. 'How is the broken nose? And did you enjoy today's game?'

'Only the part when Malfoy got the beaters club.' Snape snapped back. 'How I wish they had died.'

'No, your just upset the Slytherin team suck.' Remus said angrily at Snape insulting two of his best friends. McGonagall and Dumbledore were watching; the rare open fights between Severus and Remus were quite enjoyable. 'How many times has Slytherin beat Harry's team now?' Remus glared at his old school friend. Erm, enemy.

'Speaking of Potter.' Snape said as the door of Dumbledore's office burst open to reveal a puffing, slightly drunk Harry.

'Potter, are you drunk?' McGonagall glared, her lip disappearing into the smallest line possible. 'Madam Pomphrey said you weren't allowed any toxins with that potion you are on.'

'Not drunk enough to have forgotten all this by the morning.' Harry said. 'And you can't not expect a party after a Quidditch win.' Harry glared at Snape. 'And I know Madam Pomphrey said it didn't go well with my potion, but I don't care. But to more important matters now.' Harry now turned to Dumbledore.

'How could you lie like that?' Harry questioned madly to Dumbledore. 'You know what I'm on about.'

'Ah, Harry, I see that you have uncovered the truth about the "transfer" students.' Dumbledore replied.

'About time too Potter.' Snape spat silkily. 'But your mental capacity cannot really accommodate even the slightest change from your normal pathetic world.'

'Snape.' Remus warned, looking to Harry. He was still shaking, out of fear, shock or whatever, but Remus knew it wasn't a good thing.

'You all lied to me.' Harry said quietly, more to himself then anyone. 'Everyone lied.'

'Harry, listen,' Dumbledore started.

'No.' Harry said harshly. He turned on his heel and hurried out of there.

-

'Shit.' Remus said. 'He's coming back.'

He turned around from the Marauders Map and looked at the group. Sirius had his head in his hands by the fire, not saying anything. Hermione was perched on a corner of the couch, sobbing. Ron had his arm around her trying to cheer her up. It didn't seem to be working, he had too much on his own mind. Lily was crouching against the wall by the fireplace, shaking madly; tears rolling down her cheeks. James was lying on the ground, his hand in Lily's, his face blank, eyes open widely, his (recently) brown hair askew. They all looked up at Remus.

'It's not good news.' Ron stated the obvious.

'You are so thick at times.' Hermione sobbed. 'Of course it's not good news.'

'But if Harry's coming back,' Sirius started to argue.

'Talking about me, as per usual.' Harry muttered as the portrait hole opened. 'I should be used to it by now.' He was, again, speaking to himself more then anyone.

'Harry.' Hermione said awkwardly.

'Now talking to me now, I 'spose it doesn't make a difference though, not going to do anything. Can't take any of the lies back.' Harry muttered.

'Hermione, I don't want to talk to you, or anyone.' Harry said loudly this time. He didn't seem to realize he was muttering. A Kreacher sort of thing. Ron seemed to have noticed this similarity too.

'Harry, I understand if you don't want to talk to us, but please stop with the Kreacher "talking to your self" thing. It's creepy.'

Harry glared at Ron, snuck a quick look at his godfather "Shannon" then spoke up.

'Great timing Ron, great timing, as per usual. I really wanted to hear about that house-elf at this exact time, it's so unrelated to what is going on at the moment.' Harry grinned sarcastically. His face turned.

'Idiots, the whole lot of them.' Harry muttered. 'Imbeciles. Can't even figure out how to unlock that stupid charm.' Harry waved his wand, the dormitory doors swung open, and all the Gryffindors had obviously pressed their ears to the door, or the nearby wall hoping to hear something, came flooding out. No-one could hear Harry's next muttering as he went up to the dormitory.

'There all meant to be smart, bar Ron. But he's not dumb either.' Harry started walking up the dormitory stairs. 'Can't believe it. Take everything away from me, then when it comes back, they take it away.'

Harry waved his wand as he quietly called "pack". His belongings all squashed themselves into his trunk. He quickly bewitched it to make it smaller, picked it up in one hand, still muttering back down to the Common Room. He was instantly crowded by people.

'Hey Harry, are we starting up the party again?'

'What's that in your hand?'

'Your right, our Quidditch win, our party. Good to get rid of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.'

'Why did you lock the doors before?'

'Go back to bed.' Harry demanded, calling over the heads of younger students. Suddenly rembering his outburst half an hour ago, they did. The Marauders, Ron and Hermione stayed in their seats.

'Harry.' James began.

'What did I say about talking to me?' Harry snapped to his father. 'Idiots.' He then muttered.

'Are- are you leaving?' Hermione asked, noticing the small trunk in Harry's hand.

Harry glanced at the trunk in his hand. 'Yes.'

'Where are you going?' Ron demanded. 'Grimmauld Place? The Dursleys?'

'Another two things you couldn't have mentioned at a better time.' Harry said loudly.

'I hate that place.' Sirius said at the exact same time as Lily said 'So Petty did marry that beefcake with no neck.'

Harry looked at the two of them weirdly. He looked straight at his mother and blandly said 'You should see their son.' Ron burst into fits of laughter.

'Doesn't take anything seriously.' Harry scowled muttering at Ron. He turned to Hermione.

''Mione, I guess I don't hate you as much as I hate everyone else at the moment.' Harry said. ('That doesn't mean I'm not pissed off' Harry muttered.)

'So I should tell you I'm not leaving school,' ('Should though, its all too easy.') 'I just need to get away from everything for a bit. And no-ones coming with me.' Harry flicked his wand and the Marauders Map.

'Hey!' Ron said angrily. He was watching something.

'Shut up Mr. "I-have-an-emotional-range-of-a-teaspoon".' Harry muttered. Hermione stifled a laugh. She knew it would be the wrong thing to do at the moment.

'I'm going now.' Harry said. He turned on his heel and walked to the portrait hole.

He turned around on his heel to see everyone staring at him. His green eyes started filling up with tears as he looked at his two best friends and the familiar strangers.

'Goodbye.' Harry said quietly and he turned and ran out of the room.

-

A/N: I hope you liked it, I hope it was worth the wait! The next one is coming soon, it's a kinda fast forward a week, and it starts with a "Daily Prophet" article. Then its some flashbacks. Please review!


	15. You Can't Fake a Sparkle

A/N: I have go soooo many great reviews! Everyone seemed to have liked my Kreacher reference in last chapter! I did intend to make it funny! Some people thought I should have made Harry yell a bit more, well, I wanted to get it out quickly, but apart from that Harry knew he was going to break down completely and get really upset. And, if you're upset with your friends or anyone, the last thing you want is for them to see you cry or upset. So that is my reason. He will yell more in the chapter after this one, but until then. Nothing big really happens this chapter, it's a bit of a filler, but it should be a good one!

-

'Where's Harry?' Professor Dumbledore demanded as he walked to the Gryffindor table, flanked by Professors McGonagall Remus Lupin and Snape. The latter leered unpleasantly at the group.

'He's um.' Hermione said, urging for help from someone. The Marauders all started with some ums and errs.

'Quidditch Pitch.' Ron said loudly enough to satisfy the onlookers.

'That Potter was in a real nasty mood last night.' One Gryffindor said from down the table. Ron glared at the fourth year and tapped at his Prefect badge. The kid looked away hurriedly.

'Come with us to find him.' McGonagall said harshly, giving them all accommodating glares.

They quickly got up and followed the three teachers and Remus to a chamber off the Hall which Dumbledore locked and silenced.

'Do you know where he is?' James asked immediately, the adults looking at him uncomfortably.

'No.' Big Remus said. 'But it is vital that we find him.'

'Obviously.' Sirius said sarcastically. 'It's normal that you want to find someone if you lose them.'

'It's not just that Sirius.' Dumbledore said. 'You've only been here a week, you don't understand. If the Daily Prophet found out that we, well I, don't know where Harry is, there would be uproar.'

Hermione nodded. 'All the other students will notice he's gone too.' She said. 'The Prophet is going to find out even of you try to hide it. Unless you imposter him.' She laughed nervously. The adults looked slightly guilty at this comment.

'No way!' Lily said angrily at the thought. 'He'll just get more pissed off at everyone.'

'And how would you do it?' Ron questioned. 'Polyjuice? It takes a month to brew! And you can't find any part of him lying around; it's not like he brushes his hair!'

'Of course we know that won't work Weasley, you dolt.' Snape said. 'You don't seem to realize that we don't need Polyjuice to get someone that looks like _Harry_ Potter.' Snape smirked at James, bearing his yellowing teeth.

'Oh!' Little Remus said in realization. 'I know what you are going to do!'

'Is he?' Sirius asked, looking at James. Everyone then looked at James expectantly. It clicked.

'No!' He said, outraged. 'You can't do that, it's, it's, it's horrible! Like Lily said, he'll just be more upset!'

'Sorry James.' Big Remus said apologetically.

'It has to be done.' McGonagall said.

'No!' James said and ran for the door. Dumbledore shot him down with a "Finite Incantatem" that knocked him off his feet.

A tall boy with messy black hair and glasses lay on the floor where the brunette boy should have been laying.

'Why did you do that?' James grumbled, standing up uncomfortably.

'Had to.' Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling. 'Come here James. Time for some minor adjustments.'

James walked over to Dumbledore. 'At least I have my hair back!' He messed it up happily.

'Don't do that.' Lily, both Remus's, Ron, Hermione, Snape, McGonagall and Sirius all said as one. James's face fell.

Dumbledore tapped James's nose. It shrunk slightly. He then quickly added a "Head Boy" badge to James's robes.

'This bit is a little harder.' Dumbledore said, fingering his wand. 'Hmm… Aha! Switchio!' He pointed his wand from James to Lily then back again. Lily's eyes suddenly became hazel, and James's brown.

'And another one of these.' Dumbledore said as he "Finite Incantatem"ed James's new eyes, Lily's old ones, became the vivid emerald green. He quickly changed Lily's eyes to brown.

'You can't fake a sparkle.' Dumbledore said serenely as he tucked his wand away, explaining the change.

'He loves his job too much.' Ron whispered to Big Remus, who smirked to the younger boy.

'So... I'm Harry now?' James asked.

Dumbledore nodded. Snape shuddered.

'There's too many of you filthy mutt Potters.' Snape muttered. Sirius took the "mutt" comment as a personal insult. He fingered his wand in his pocket longingly.

'If I'm Harry, does that give me permission to do say, this?' James asked, and he punched Snape in the nose.

'That's been coming for seven years.' Sirius said happily as James examined his knuckles, as Remus, Lily and Ron laughed openly. Hermione tried to hide hers.

McGonagall also tried to hide a smile, but couldn't help when she looked at Professor Snape, now nursing a blood nose.

'Yes, I guess it does.' She said, smirking at her colleague. Big Remus looked at the seventeen year olds. He was so amazed, so happy to see his old friends, even in these different forms; they still radiated the people with whom he grew up with. He would absolutely adore even ten minutes being able to talk to them, being able to speak to himself. But he couldn't. Finding Harry was what was vital at that moment.

'Are you going to look for him now?' Hermione asked, glancing at the new "Harry".

'Yes.' Big Remus said. 'I'll check all the Marauder spots.'

'Floo the twins, they might have found some new ones to check too.' Ron said to Dumbledore, who nodded.

'Who's the twins?' Little Remus, Sirius and James asked together.

'Ron's brothers.' Dumbledore said.

'Your successors.' McGonagall said. The Marauder boys eyes opened widely with glee.

'I take it he took the map and the cloak.' Snape said, stemming the flow from his nose, getting up from the floor and eyeing James as if he would love nothing better to send a good curse his way, or even to thump him back.

'Duh.' James said, looking proudly at his work on Snape.

'You five can go.' Dumbledore said. 'But I do have a horrid feeling that I have forgotten something.'

'Of course!' Hermione said. She pulled and ordinary red muggle felt tip pen out of her pocket. She stepped closer to James, pulled on the top of his robes so his face was at her height.

-

Her lips met his, and they pulled together, evoking their passion for each other. James's eyes opened to begin with, but he settled in and put his arms around Hermione's waist.

-

Yeah right.

Hermione uncapped the pen and started drawing a lightning bolt scar on James's forehead.

'You forgot that?' Big Remus asked Dumbledore. 'You're losing your touch.'

'Bet Harry wishes he could forget that.' Ron said darkly. The teens looked at each other then to the teachers, expecting a lecture coming, Sirius made a quick escape plan.

'Bye!' Sirius said brightly and took the Marauders, Ron and Hermione with him as he paced out.

The Marauders, Ron and Hermione all walked out the chamber into the Entrance Hall.

When out in the empty Entrance Hall, James tried to snake his hand into Lily's. She stopped and looked at him.

'I'm sorry, but I don't like you like that _Harry_.' She said quietly, grinned and looked away.

'Ah, of course.' James said. 'Am I pulling it off?' He asked Ron and Hermione excitedly, grinning proudly.

'You're too loud.' Ron said.

'And a bit too, um, sure of yourself.' Hermione added

'I think she means arrogant.' Remus said.

'No he's not.' Ron argued. 'Harry is plenty arrogant.'

The rest of the school chose this time to exit the Great Hall. They all looked at James, some even diverted their path to avoid him. They had all heard of his outburst the previous night.

James shrugged, and turned with his friends before he was greeted by someone he didn't want to see.

'Potter!' Draco Malfoy called gleefully, followed by his storm of Slytherins. 'Have fun in the hospital wing?'

'Yeah.' James said. 'I enjoyed myself more at the big party I threw in the common room last night. You know, celebrating Gryffindor's win. Why aren't you expelled though?'

'You know that Professor Snape would never kick me out.' Malfoy said. 'And Dumbledore is too gutless.'

James quickly pulled out his wand.

'Take that back.' James said.

'Don't Harry.' Hermione said, emphasizing his "name". James quickly pocketed his wand.

'C'mon.' James said Harry like, and the Gryffindors walked off. They were soon bombarded by another.

'Harry!' Susan Bones called out. James turned around and smiled at her.

'Hey Susan!' James said, trying to take on a Harry like tone of voice.

'Is something wrong?' She asked. 'You seem different.'

'No, nothing's wrong.' She didn't seem to believe him.

'Oh, ok. Where's Jason?' She asked.

'He, err, he had to go to the err, Hospital Wing!' Little Remus said, thinking fast.

She looked at James once again. She stepped closer to him and whispered.

'I know that you're not Harry.' She whispered angrily. 'Don't even try lying about it.' She added as he opened his mouth to argue. 'By the way fake, your scar is the wrong way around.' She licked her thumb and wiped it against the fake scar, smudging the pen.

'We have a smart one here guys!' James called to his friends, and they all looked shocked. 'I'll explain, just somewhere else.'

Susan eyed him angrily.

'How do I know you're not a Death Eater or something?' She asked suspiciously.

'He's not, Susan.' Ron said quietly. 'C'mon.'

They dragged the Hufflepuff into a nearby classroom.

'Out, Peeves.' Lily said to the poltergeist.

'No, new kid.' Peeves said, upturning some more desks. Sirius smiled at his mess.

'Peeves, go put something on Filch's chair.' Remus said.

Peeves' face lit up, and he quickly left the room, searching his pockets.

'Who are you then?' Susan asked.

James grinned cockily, and tousled his hair. 'Someone.'

'You look a heap like Harry. Even your eyes.' Susan examined. 'And you can't fake a sparkle. Everyone knows that.'

'You mean he looks like me.' James said. 'And the eyes aren't mine normally.'

'Really?' Susan asked. 'How did you do the eyes then?' Her voice had changed from anger to examination.

'See, I borrowed them.' James said, glancing to his girlfriend, who smirked. 'A switching spell.'

'Interesting.' She said. 'But I've never seen anyone with eyes like Harry's. And I s'pose you transfigured the rest.'

'No.' Remus said. 'Only the nose.'

'And the eyes aren't from this time-line.' Sirius said. 'None of us four are.'

'Susan, you are not going to believe it, but I assure you it is true.' Hermione said. 'You see… Um,'

'You've seen Harry's photo album, haven't you?' Ron interrupted.

'Who hasn't?' Susan said and smiled.

'Well, let's go about it this way, Twenty Questions.' Ron said. 'One, These four are in it.'

'No idea.' Susan said. 'But I'm guessing you're Jason?' She raised her eyebrows at him. He nodded and pretended to blush. Sirius tried not to laugh.

'Two.' Hermione said, sitting down on a desk. 'None of them got along with Snape.'

'That's most people.' Susan said. 'Next.'

'None of us really look like we should at the moment,' Remus said. 'But one of us is close.'

'More please!' Susan said, seeming to enjoy the game.

'Four.' James said. 'I hook up with her!' He grinned and did a little victory dance. Lily smiled and looked away.

'More please.' Susan said again.

'In this time,' Sirius said solemnly. 'He's dead, She's dead, He's hated by most of our kind and I'm dead the criminal godfather of "Jason" and "Rose's" son.'

It clicked. She looked from Sirius to James then Lily, back to Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Lily, James, Ron, Sirius, Ron, the floor, Remus, Sirius, Remus, James, Ron, Hermione, Lily, Remus, Sirius then addressed Hermione, her mouth hanging open the whole time.

'No, No way!' Susan said. 'No wonder he's annoyed.'

'Um, Yeah.' Ron said.

'By the way,' Susan said to Sirius. 'When you are twenty you take my second cousin out to dinner. She liked Chinese.'

Everyone stared at her.

'Your just taking it?' Ron asked. 'You're not questioning it?' She nodded and smiled.

'Hufflepuffs.' James muttered.

'Houseist.' Susan muttered back. 'This is good though. Has Harry ever lied to you two?' She asked Ron and Hermione.

'Yes.' Ron said.

'No, he hasn't.' Hermione said thoughtfully. 'I mean, he hasn't told the truth sometimes, but he has never straight-out lied.'

'Exactly. He's never lied to me either.' Susan said. 'Last night he told me he was going to come and talk to me in the morning. So-'

'He's gonna come!' Lily said. 'So when he ambushes you, you can make him come out of hiding!' The door slowly opened behind Susan.

'That's what I thought!' Susan said. 'So, when I see Harry, I will try to get in his ear, to you know, ma- aargh!'

Susan suddenly disappeared. They could hear a muffled sound and a "shh" in a deeper voice. Footsteps were heard then none more.

'Susan?' Hermione called.

'Damn you Harry!' James said and kicked something.

'Don't talk to yourself dude.' Ron said, raising his eyebrows to the three passing first year Ravenclaws that were visible through the ajar door.

-

'Nice hiding spot Harry.' Susan said as Harry ripped the cloak off them in the Seventh Year Boys dormitory. 'Right under their very noses.'

'Yeah.' Harry said, his puffy green eyes lined with red. 'Here and the Quidditch changerooms.'

(A/N: I thought it was funny because Ron is always right when he jokes, like he did earlier in this chapter, so well, yeah!)

Harry sat down uncomfortably on his bed, his head in his hands.

'Oh, Harry.' Susan said, sitting next to Harry, putting her arm around his shoulder.

'I take it they told you.' Harry said, sitting up straight to look her in the eyes.

'I knew he wasn't you straight away.' Susan said. The corners of Harry's mouth turned up.

'How?' Harry asked, hoping to get a certain response.

'His hair's a bit darker, and you're a bit taller then him.' Susan started. 'His nose is a bit different and your scar was the wrong way around on him. Your skin's more tanned, and he doesn't have that funny freckle below his ear.' Harry rubbed the afore mentioned freckle.

'Dumbledore did a good job faking me.' Harry said. 'You know, you can't fake a sparkle.'

'I know.' Susan said, her eyes crinkling up in the corners, trying not to smile.

'What are you doing watching me like that?' Harry said, changing the subject, a bit happier, his eyes twinkling a bit. 'I only noticed half and I've known myself for, going on seventeen years now.'

'Well, it's hard to get away from your big head.' Susan joked. Harry looked at her incredulously. 'Well, I would have noticed anyway.' She smiled nervously.

'Good.' Harry said, looking at her for a second. He then leant in and kissed her hungrily before quickly pulling away. She looked at him oddly.

'Um, yeah, sorry.' Harry said, his face reddening, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. She looked at him funnily.

'So you should be.' Susan said in mock anger that Harry thought was real for a moment. 'Did I say stop?' He grinned at her, and pulled her back towards him.

-

The Marauders, Ron and Hermione decided to spend the morning looking for Harry, as it was a Sunday. They had informed the others who shared the dormitory with the boys, Seamus, Neville and Dean that "Harry" wasn't really Harry but "Jason". They didn't divulge his real identity though, or anyone else's. ("Are you really a fake?" Seamus asked James, who nodded. "Didn't know Dumbledore learnt how to fake a sparkle." Neville noted). The group had then decided to split up, each taking a floor and promising to meet in the Common Room when they had finished.

Sirius spent a while searching the third floor, briefly talking to Big Remus; which he found a bit awkward. When Sirius had decided Harry wasn't on his floor, he decided to go back to the Common Room, which was full, but completely devoid of his friends. He then decided to go up to his dorm. He wearily climbed the stairs and pushed open the door to see a boy with messy black hair and glasses snoggin a brunette girl on the floor

'Geez, Get a room Prongs and Lily!' Sirius said, disgusted, before slamming the door shut. He paused out side the room, realizing that they did have a room. Shrugging Sirius wandered down the stairs back into the Common Room to see the Portrait hole opening and seeing Little Remus, Lily and James enter.

'Hey!' James said, walking over to Sirius. 'You haven't been waiting long?'

Sirius's jaw dropped, realizing that James was in front on him, not somewhere upstairs with Lily, who was also here.

'I just saw Harry.' Sirius said, rubbing his head in disbelief, quite upset with himself.

'Where?' Remus asked. 'Did he say anything to you? Did you stop him leaving again?'

'I thought it was James!' Sirius explained, seeing the incredulous looks on his friends' faces.

'What?' Lily said. 'That's not a good enough excuse! They don't look that much alike!'

'Well, one guy with messy black hair snogging some girl on the floor looks like any other!' Sirius explained angrily.

'Oh.' Lily said in understanding. The four of them ran up into the boy's dorm.

-

'That was so funny!' Susan said in an abandoned classroom five minutes later. 'They ran up the stairs, expecting you to still be there!'

'No chance.' Harry said, grinning at the memory of four seventeen year olds all running off in the middle of a conversation for no apparent reason.

'We have to do something like this again tomorrow or something!' Susan said happily.

'Ahh, great idea!' Harry said. 'Tomorrow, havoc shall rule. We'll be worse then Fred and George when they sent off the fireworks!'

-

A/N: Did you like? As I said, a bit of a filler, but it was fun to write! So, please review!


	16. The Aforementioned Havoc

A/N: Hello again! Well…. You know. Just the usual. Sorry for not updating. Thanks to the reviewers, they all mean so much to me. If you get sick of waiting for updates, read my other fic up, it's the reason the updates are slow, I have to update them evenly, or one will get about three to every one, or whatever. So read "It's All In The Chase" by me, Georgie Gryffindor. A little self promoting never hurt no-one. So… read it… after you read this chapter of course, it's a Lily/James story set in their seventh year… so go check it out please. Ok, here's the story

'Harry, tell me what you're planning!' Susan whined, getting very bored and irritated.

'Ok, ok it's done.' Harry said. He brandished a piece of parchment at her.

She looked at it for a minute before her face broke out into a huge grin.

'Harry, this is brilliant!'

'I know.' He said. She rolled her eyes. Gryffindor's weren't known for their modesty.

'In your Potions class tomorrow morning?' She asked.

'Yeah. Skip with me.' Harry said. 'I'll need help.'

'Ok.' She said. 'See you tomorrow.' She quickly left the Quidditch change rooms and hurried back to the castle in the light of only her wand.

'Being Harry sucks.' James said on Monday morning after breakfast. 'I have to follow the rules and act like Head Boy.' Lily turned to him.

'Something you should be use to doing, James.' She whispered his name. 'But no, you left it all to me.'

'We were planning a prank that time, flower.' Sirius said seriously.

'You guys suck.' Ron said. 'Honestly stop fighting for a minute, please. Harry doesn't fight.' He paused. 'Hang on, he does!' Ron acted as though he had a great victory over his brain.

Everyone laughed.

'Quick, there's Susan, we need to talk to her.' Hermione said.

'Hey guys.' The Hufflepuff said.

'Where is he?' Ron asked, not beating around the bush. Susan raised her eyebrows.

'I don't know.' She said.

'We know he's not in the Gryffindor Tower like before. You know very well he was there yesterday afternoon.' Sirius smirked at her and tapped his nose. She blushed.

'Shut up.' Her face was like the Weasley's hair.

'Susan, we know already, and I know for a fact he would have told you where he is.' Hermione said.

'Hermione, I'm working on it.' Susan sighed. 'He wants to get a little revenge first, but then he'll get over it. You know what he's like.'

'R-Revenge?' Ron asked. 'Not on me?'

'Well, I'm not allowed to say, but… Bye!' She ran off just as the bell went.

'Great.' Sirius sighed. 'Divination then Potions.'

'Enjoy!' Lily smirked. She had decided to do Arithmancy with Hermione.

'Ooh, Harry, I bet you'll have lots of fun in Divination.' Hermione smiled sadly at Ron, who immediately caught on to what she meant, his face broke out into a grin. They started walking up the stairs.

'What did she mean?' Remus asked.

'Put it this way.' Ron said, draping his arm around James's shoulders. 'Welcome to the life of Harry Potter.'

They arrived at the ladder, and climbed up.

'Potter!' Professor Trelawney screeched as James entered the room. James looked like a deer (A/N: lol) in headlights, being used to being addressed to his fake name.

'Um, Yes?' James asked.

'I had predicted it! The 1st person to enter my room after,' She quickly looked at her watch, '8:45 with black hair and green eyes is going to die a long, painful death. It's the Grim!'

James's eyes opened widely in fear. Dean, Seamus and Neville all laughed.

Ron sighed.

'This is what, the first time you've said this since,' Ron made a big deal of checking his watch, '8:45 today! And it could be the only time it might come true!'

Everyone (bar Parvati, Lavender and the Professor) laughed.

'Harry mate,' Sirius said. 'You better watch where you're walking; you might get struck down by lightning and get eaten by the cross-breed of a Hippogriff and a House-elf.'

James grinned, but he spent the entire lesson being "forewarned" about "his" death.

'Yay.' Ron said gloomily. 'Potions.'

'Are you going to do a Harry and hit Snape?' Dean asked from a few meters to his right. Dean, Seamus and Neville were the only people outside their group that knew of Harry's disappearance, incase they did a Sirius and actually saw Harry.

'He's already done it.' Hermione said as she and Lily joined the group.

'Good job, imposter.' Neville said quietly, a small grin on his face. 'We have to go, so we'll will see you later.'

The three other boys left the group.

'So, Snape time.' Lily said as they headed off towards the dungeons.

'Yay.' Sirius said dully.

The six of them arrived at the dungeons to find the rest of the class already there.

'Potter! How nice to see you out of the Hospital Wing!' Draco Malfoy called malevolently. The Slytherins grunted their laughter.

'Malfoy! How nice to see you lost Quidditch on the weekend!' James retorted immediately. The Slytherins stopped laughing.

'Again.' Ron added. The Gryffindors and few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws laughed at this.

'Your crappy chaser isn't out yet though. Was it something I did?' Malfoy recovered quickly.

'No, actually, Jas is out too, but he's not here. He had to go home for a couple of days.' James spat back at him. And he scored more goals then your entire team. What was the score at the end? 180-nil?'

Malfoy glared.

'Where is Pratt then?' Malfoy's eyes glinted in Remus, Lily's and Sirius's direction.

'His mother is sick.' Remus said quickly. He had had lots of practice in the subject of explaining odd absences.

'Ooh, Jasy's Mummy!' Malfoy mocked. James's eyes (or Lily's eyes) narrowed at him. 'At least he's a pureblood, you can tell by looking at him. Unlike you Potter, and your stupid mudblood slut mother.'

'So your Potions class is now?' Susan asked after her first class of the day, meeting with Harry in an empty classroom.

'Yeah, c'mon, we should go now.' Harry said, pulling the cloak out of his robes.

'So your really going to go through with this?' Susan asked.

'Yeah, they deserve it.' Harry said.

'Maybe you should just go talk to them.' Susan said delicately.

'No.' Harry turned his head to avoid her eye contact. 'If they wanted to talk, they would have cam and talked to me.'

'I bet they wanted to,' Susan said, 'they probably just didn't have a chance.'

'They've been here a week.' Harry said. 'They had plenty chance. I mean, how would you feel if you were me?'

'Hurt.' Susan said. 'Angry. I'd want some payback on them for lying to me.'

'Exactly.'

'But'- Susan started.

'You wanna do this or not?' Harry asked grinning. 'It'll be fun, I promise.' Harry waved the bit of parchment he had been doodling on the previous night in her face. Seeing it, she grinned and nodded

He quickly pulled out the cloak and draped it over both of them. They quickly made their way down to the dungeons. They arrived and Harry saw Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius and his mum standing behind his dad. Malfoy was clearly picking a fight with what he assumed was Harry.

'Ooh, Jasy's Mummy!' Malfoy sneered. 'At least he's a pureblood, you can tell by looking at him. Unlike you Potter, and your stupid mudblood slut mother.'

James jumped on Malfoy, fists flaring, Crabbe and Goyle soon joining the mix

Harry stopped where he was. He reached for his wand before Susan grabbed his arm.

'We only need one Harry fighting.' She whispered in his ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 'Look.' She nodded her head towards his friends.

Ron was sorely tempted to join the fight, but restrained himself, knowing he was the one going to get in trouble. Sirius leapt forward, but Remus grabbed the back of his robes, knowing James could take care of himself.

Harry looked at his mother. Her eyes were full of tears. She looked at Malfoy and James throwing punches at each other. Hermione was rubbing her back. Harry knew right then he would have to take their names off his little scrap of parchment.

Susan looked at him, her eyes pleading him. 'I'm taking the girls names off the thing.' He mouthed. She smiled; this was a good sign.

The dungeon door opened.

'Potter, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy. Fighting are we?' Professor Snape glared at James, his nose bloody.

'Fifty points of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Forty points to Slytherin for sticking up for your friends Crabbe and Goyle.' Snape glared at James. James got an idea.

'Forty points to Gryffindor for not getting involved.' James said quirkily.

Snape spun around.

'Detention Potter, for undermining a teacher.' The Potions Master glared at his arch-enemy.

'Oh Well.' James said, glaring Snape down and ruffling his hair. Snape glared. 'Please Enter.' He said, and ushered them into the classroom.

Harry was trying hard not to laugh.

'Are we going to do it now?' Susan asked him, the sound muffled by everyone's feet shuffling in, the two under the cloak huddled in a far corner.

'No.' Harry said. 'We'll wait until after Snape's written up the instructions.'

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, Snape had written up the instructions, everyone had begun preparing their Dissolving Dilute.

'Now?' Susan asked again.

'Ok, lets do it.' Harry said. They made their was quietly to the back of the classroom.

Harry raised his wand, bringing a piece of chalk from the board up too. Harry pulled out the piece of parchment, and began copying the picture he had drawn. As Harry had almost finished, someone noticed.

'What's that? Eww!'

The rest of the class looked up. On the board was a crude cartoon picture. It was entitled: What goes on in the Slytherin Common Room. There was a badly drawn picture of Draco Malfoy, his butt exposed, sitting on Professor Snape's lap. The Potions Master was holding a whip. (A/N: That should give you the general idea, I won't go further.)

At the bottom, Harry was hurrying to finish what he was writing.

"Courtesy of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ricky Lockett and Shannon Brown."

Snape looked at the four boys, and then he looked around the room for some sign of someone else, before turning onto the four boys, a snide, evil grin on his face.

'Detention.' Snape said, a true grin breaking onto his face.

'Bloody Harry,' Remus moaned.

'Nice picture though.' Sirius and Ron said at the same time.

Lily and Hermione just smiled at the four boys, knowing that they could have been on the "detention" list too.

Snape turned away, his yellow teeth still bared. 'Evanesco.' He said, pointing his dark wand at the board. Nothing happened. As Snape would soon find out, not only had Harry stuck it to his board, he had placed Protean Charms on every board in the school.

In the Divination Class...

'My dear, you need to pay more attention in class!' Professor Trelawney yelled at Luna, who was reading the latest Quibbler. Her spiel was broken with Ginny falling off her chair on the other side of the table, bursting out in laughter.

'L-look at the board!'

Transfiguration…

'Now First Years, that is how you will change your goblet into a mug.' Professor McGonagall. I will put this picture on the board –aargh!'

The four boys received only three weeks detention scrubbing the trophies, on order of Dumbledore, starting that night. They had spent the rest of the day being hailed by all the other Gryffindors', many Hufflepuffs' and Ravenclaws'.

'Who drew it?'

'Harry.'

'Who's idea?'

'All of ours, but mainly Harry.'

'How did you get it on all the boards without anyone noticing?'

'Secret, But Harry did it.'

'Can you let me in on the next one?'

'Ask Harry.'

Harry was trailing the group all day. He noticed how upset they got by this constant attention.

'I thought you would be used to this Shan,' Lily said later that day. 'You know, from your groupies.'

'I seem to be getting a new mob though Flower.' Sirius said, as some fourth year girls grinned at him.

'Get a room mate.' James said.

Remus looked at his watch. 'We have to go to our lovely, lovely detention boys.' He got up out of his chair.

'Have fun!' Hermione said, kissing Ron on the cheek.

'Yeah, heaps.' Ron said darkly.

'I have to go too, Hermione.' Lily said. 'I'll be back in five minutes; I just want to go to the library for five minutes.'

'Oh.' Hermione said. 'Do you want me to come?'

'No, don't worry.' Lily said, leaving with the boys.

'See you guys later.' Lily said, walking away from them down a corridor.

'Bye bye Sweetheart!' James called. Her head turned back to face him, and she grinned back.

'You tell me to get a room,' Sirius said grumpily.

Lily walked along the corridor, until she came across the staircase she was looking for. She made her way to the library.

Lily wandered in, and went to look in the Defense Against the Dark Arts section. She wandered deep into it, before tripping over something.

She stumbled around, and realized she was face to face with her son, who seemed to have dozed off while reading.

'Merlin.' Lily said, amazed.

'No, Harry.' He joked. He moved himself into a sitting position.

'D-don't go!' She said, thinking he was about to dart off.

'Don't worry; I'm not going to run anymore, I can't take it.' He said, staring straight into his mother's eyes. 'Sit down.'

A/N: Did we like? Please say yes! Ok, this might be my last update for a bit, I have a school camp, so I figures I will write one now for me to add as soon as I get back, so if there is another one soon, it means that there will be a big wait then… :(. But camp will be great! Also remember to read my other fic, you can find it in my profile! (obviously) Review please!


	17. Mummy

A/N: Can't believe I'm at 17 already… This will finish at 20… And I probably will have an epilogue too. That's how it's shaping at the moment. Well, in my personal news, the slow update has been because I was on school camp. I live in Melbourne, Australia, and our camp was for two weeks into the outback to see Ayers Rock and stuff. It was great fun, I didn't want to come home, I made some really good friends. Ok, story time now. I have some really good ideas bottled up now; it's just putting them into the story…

'S-so, where have you been the past three days?' Lily asked her son apprehensively as she sat down next to him.

'Hiding. Quidditch locker rooms, been coming here to entertain myself, scabbing food off the house-elves.' Harry said.

'You do know that you got the guys in a heap of trouble?' Lily asked him. Harry grinned.

'That was the idea, Mum.' The word sounded so weird and foreign in his mouth, like he had never said it before.

'Why not me and Hermione then?' She asked; a little unnerved by her new title.

'You two didn't deserve it.' Harry said. 'I thought back, and neither of you lied to me, you just didn't tell the truth. I can understand why.'

'You do?' Lily asked him.

'Yeah, I mean, look how I reacted!' Harry grinned in spite of himself, a few tears welling in his eyes, which he hurriedly brushed away. 'And despite what I may say, I would have reacted this way even if I was told when I first met you guys.'

'Really?' Lily asked. 'Why? I mean, wouldn't you be happy? If we hadn't hid everything, I mean.'

Harry smiled sadly.

'I have one thing to say to you. Ten years with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Of course I would be angry with you and Dad.' Another unfamiliar word. 'It's not your fault, I mean of course you would have preferred being, erm, alive, but still, there was something to take those horrible years out on, so, I guess I just couldn't help myself taking that option when the situation sprung up.'

'Why Sirius and Remus then?' Lily asked. 'The same reason? Because, they obviously couldn't help it either. Sirius was incarcerated and they never would have let Remus with his condition.'

'No, it's not the same reason.' Harry said. 'I've known Remus for over four years now, and he never mentioned the fact that there would be some "visitors" on Halloween this year. And I knew Sirius quite closely for two years, and he never told me either. Which was very weird, he never had a problem divulging other information I wasn't meant to know.' Harry remembered briefly back to his first night at Grimmauld Place.

'Sounds like Sirius alright.' Lily said. 'He's always been such a loud happy person. Never shuts his stupid mouth.'

'And I guess that's another reason why I was angry.' Harry said. 'Didn't really seem right.'

'What do you mean?' Lily asked, clearly confused.

'Well, I remember Sirius as a grouchy, sarcastic guy.' Harry said unhappily, hugging his knees. 'Sirius-Shannon-Sirius seems so much happier, so much erm, stupid. It's like he doesn't have a care in the world most the time.'

Lily remained quiet.

'Sirius, see, he deserves to be remembered as a well, a serious guy. He went through so much, remembering him like "Shannon" is, I would rather that he was remembered by what he did and how much he risked; not just for being a funny guy.'

'Well, the Sirius I know would want to be remembered for getting most detentions in a week or something.' Lily said. 'To me, he's always been that way. I guess he changed. But he wouldn't want the past to be forgotten.'

'I guess.' Harry said, trying to sound indifferent to it all, but his mother's words did have a soothing affect. 'Did you like the picture?' He asked, changing the subject completely.

'I must admit it was funny seeing the look on Snape and Malfoy's faces.' Lily said.

'I put a Protean charm on all the other boards, so the picture went up everywhere.' Harry said.

'It was funny.' Lily said again. 'The guys have been getting so much attention. And it's probably the first time they haven't asked for it.'

Harry smiled.

'Did McGonagall have a heart attack?' He asked after a moment.

Lily laughed.

'No, she's hanging on there. Her, Dumbledore, Snape, the others and Neville, Seamus and Dean all know it's really you.'

'Neville, Seamus and Dean know?' Harry asked hurriedly.

'Yeah.' Lily said. 'I mean, they all know the imposter is "Jason" but that's about it. Just incase they decided to pull a "Sirius".'

Harry blushed slightly.

'I can't believe everyone thinks it's me though.' Harry said after a pause. 'He doesn't look that much like me.'

'Yeah, he does.' Lily said. 'James can pass off as you easy! And you could pass of as him too.'

Something clicked in Harry's brain.

'I've got an idea.' Harry said. 'You just said it then. I can pass off as him, and so you drag him away from everyone else,-'

'And you step in pretending to be him pretending to be you?' Lily asked, catching on quickly with one eyebrow raised. 'Why?'

'Entertainment.' Harry said innocently.

'No.' His mother said, standing up.

'C'mon, it'll be fun!' Harry pleaded. She looked at him.

'If anyone asks, it was your idea.' She said apprehensively.

'It was anyway.' Harry said, standing up and pulling the cloak over himself. 'Let's go do it then.'

'I'll talk to him.' Lily said.

'Ok.' Harry said. 'And… Thanks for cheering me up, Mum.'

'Err, "Harry", can I talk to you outside?' Lily asked as she entered the Common Room ten minutes later. James, Sirius, Remus and Ron were back from their detention and were sitting with Ginny, Hermione and Neville.

'Sure!' James said, jumping up and walking out of the room. Sirius winked at him and tapped his nose.

'James,' Lily said as they stood outside.

'Yes sweetheart?' James said, leaning in to kiss her.

'You're one for pranks, aren't you?' Lily said, dodging him.

'Is that a trick question?' He asked; a little upset by her lack of affection. She knew Harry wouldn't like to be subjected to having to watch them randomly make out.

'Well, I feel like pranking someone.' Lily said, grinning mischievously.

'Who?' James asked, intrigued.

'Sirius.' Lily said. 'Remus, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Snape, Susan, well, basically, everyone.'

'And what do you have planned?' James asked. 'It's a bit ambitious. You have to have a really good idea. And we have to be able to pull it off well.'

'We won't be the one's doing the pranking.' Lily said. 'We'll be the smart sidekicks, the one's that the prank relies on, we are the helpers.'

'Well who's pulling the prank then?' James asked, his eyebrows raised.

'Me.' A raven haired boy appeared from the shadows pulling his invisibility cloak off as he walked towards his parents. His eyes were puffy and a bit red.

'You got Mr. Cranky out of hiding?' James asked, grinning at Harry. Harry shot him an evil glare and gave him the finger.

'I have fingers too!' James said happily, waggling them up in the air at Harry, who tried not to laugh.

'So you'll do it James?' Lily asked her boyfriend, also concealing a grin.

'What do I have to do exactly?' He asked.

'Be Me.' Harry said. 'So basically avoid everyone, spend a couple of days in the kitchen's eating, occasionally follow people around and trip them over if you get bored.'

'Sounds good.' James said. 'Catch up on some R&R.'

'Erm, something like that.' Harry said.

'So when do we switch?' James asked. 'Tomorrow?'

'How about now?' Lily asked.

'Erm, ok.' James said, a bit nervously. Harry threw him the cloak.

'Any bets on who will notice first?' Harry asked.

'Hermione.' Lily said shortly.

'Dumbledore, but he won't let on about it.' James said.

'That's probably right.' Harry said. 'Remus might.'

'Remus-Remus or Ricky-Remus?' Lily asked.

'Remus-Remus.' Harry replied.

'It will take him at least a day though.' James said.

'We'll find out.' His son replied. 'Here you go.' Harry handed over his invisibility cloak. 'You better take this too.' He gave him the Marauders Map.

'Naah, I have my own cloak.' James said, giving back the cloak. 'And that's it too, but I have another, and… I'm gonna stop confusing myself now.'

'Good idea.' Lily and Harry said at the same time.

'Well, you better go, so I will see you two when I stop pretending to be an "angsty teen".' James said.

'Shut up!' Harry said in mock anger. 'I might just have to go cry!' He pretended to sob into his hands. Lily watched this mildly amused. Her son and her (future) husband got along so well. They had barely known each other a week, but they just seemed to connect. That would make sense though. For as long as she had known Harry, he was pretty much a nice mix of James, Sirius and Remus. She couldn't see herself in him. James could though. He saw his son as a perfect mix of two of his best friends and his girlfriend. It was odd, as he had known none of them growing up, but it somehow just worked. Gryffindor Pride.

'C'mon, lets go, we have to, or someone might find us.' Lily said.

'Yeah.' Harry said. 'Seeya.'

They quickly hurried over toe the portrait hole.

'Who were you talking to?' The Fat Lady asked.

'No-one.' They replied, and went in.

'What were you two talking about?' Sirius asked, grinning. He couldn't speak plainer infront of Ginny, and Neville, Seamus and Dean, but those who knew all grinned cheekily. Harry felt sick to the stomach.

'Oh, we were just discussing Jason.' Lily said, clearly not feeling well either.

'Erm, yeah, Jason.' Harry said, raising his eyebrows. He sat down in James's vacant seat next to Sirius.

'So what have you girls been up to?' Harry asked. 'We've had detention, incase you didn't know. Yay.' He ruffled his hair in a James-esque way.

Sirius shot him a glare.

'We were just sitting around.' Hermione said. 'Rose went for a walk. Where did you go anyway?'

'Erm, just around.' Lily said timidly. 'I, erm, got lost.'

The Marauders, Ron and Hermione knew that was crap.

'Yeah, I did too when I first came.' Neville said. 'I was still getting lost until halfway through third year.'

'I did maybe once.' Harry lied arrogantly, ruffiling his hair James style. As Sirius shot him a glare, Lily hid a grin. Harry was doing his very best to act like James. Sirius had obviously fallen for it.

'Don't bullshit Harry.' Ron said, glaring as well. 'We got lost plenty of times.'

'Shh!' Harry grinned, winking at Remus.

'Anyone up for some Exploding Snap?' Ron asked, giving Harry an odd look. He thought James had been a good actor up until now.

'Yeah, Ok.' Remus said.

Harry (though they thought it was James), The Marauders, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Ginny, who were joined by Parvati and Lavender all sat around doing homework, playing snap or just talking, Harry getting exceedingly arrogant by the minute. Remus and Sirius, thinking Harry was James pretending to be Harry, thought that Lily would be getting quite annoyed at James's "Fifth Year" behavior. She was grinning at every little sign of arrogance from the Potter boy, her white teeth gleaming. Hermione seemed to think it was odd too, that Lily was so… happy about James's arrogance. Add to the fact that James wasn't acting like Harry anymore…

'I'm going to bed.' Harry said. 'Night all!' He bounded up the stairs and into the dormitory.

'He's happy.' Ginny said.

'Well, that is his name.' Sirius said.

'What?' Dean said looking at Sirius.

'Erm, Ginny said "He's Harry" and then I said "Well, that is his name".'

'I said he's happy.' Ginny said. Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius and Remus and Hermione exchanged knowing glances. Ron grinned bemusedly.

'Ahh.' Sirius said, 'Yes. Too happy.' He rose one eyebrow and did his best detective look.

'You're a loser.' Ron said, shaking his head at the currently blonde boy.

'Thanks Ron.' Sirius said. 'I think I might do a "Harry" and catch up on some beauty sleep.'

'Merlin knows you need it.' Remus said, grinning.

'Ah ha ha ha.' Sirius said sarcastically.

'He's not being Sirius.' Lily said to everyone else. Remus, Hermione and Ron burst out in laughter.

'I'm not allowed to be Sirius.' Sirius pouted.

A/N: Ok, that was a pretty pointless place to end the chapter, but hey, next chapter needs the whole section, so… Cya then I guess. Review please, you have no idea how much they mean. Also, read my other fic, It's All In The Chase. It's a L/J fic… Please?


	18. Sandwiches and Bonding

A/N: I AM ALIVE AND I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS FIC:) I'M SORRY, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS! I HAVE HAD A BIT OF A WRITERS BLOCK, AND I'VE BEEN HEAPS BUSY, WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF!

As usual, this is just an apology for making you wait for an update! But you guys would rather a good chapter that's slightly (ok very) late then a crappy one, right? Yet again, I have to thank you all for your amazing reviews, you guys are fantastic, I love you all, even if I don't have the time to recognize it as much as I should. So, I've decided that for this chapter, everyone who sends a review, asking a Sirius (lol) question about this story, and not just a 'whats gonna happen next?' will all get answered! Only coz I love you guys :)…

Over to the story!

'R-R-R-Rose…' Harry whined the next morning. 'I'm bored!'

Lily rolled her eyes at her son, but grinned.

'Ricky…' Harry moaned again. 'Entertain me!'

'J- Harry, I don't want to hear you whinge please.' Remus said, still thinking Harry was James pretending to be Harry. 'I couldn't sleep all last night. I won't be able to sleep well until after Thursday.'

Harry nodded. Full Moon was on Thursday night.

'Prongsie mate…' Sirius whispered, grinning at his godson, also thinking it was still James, 'What do you say we err, disappear when he does? You up for it? Or has Flower got you whipped already?'

'I heard that.' Lily said mock angrily.

It was the next morning; Harry was having breakfast with Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and Lily. He was still pretending to be his father.

'I don't think it's a good idea, sorry Ricky.' Hermione said from over her paper, munching on her toast.

'Oh, why not?' Harry asked, leaning back and stretching back. He ruffled his hair. 'No-one is going to notice.' He took a gulpful of pumpkin juice.

'Act more like Harry.' Ron said quietly as he read over Hermione's shoulder. Lily choked on her toast and Harry coughed up half of his drink.

'Are you two ok?' Hermione asked.

'Absolutely spiffing,' Harry grinned at Hermione. Lily rolled her eyes.

'Someone has said that before…' Ron said blankly.

'Here comes Susan.' Sirius said, shuffling over to make room for the Hufflepuff.

'Hey Susan, how are you?' Remus asked her as she sat down between Sirius and Hermione.

'Oh, fine, and you guys?'

'Very good, very good.' Sirius said.

'I'm ok.' Harry said, grinning. 'We have Potions, yet again this morning, so not too great.'

Susan did a double take, staring at Harry/James/Harry. Harry quickly put a finger to his lips motioning to be quiet.

'Oh yeah.' Sirius said.

'Merlin,' Harry said loudly. 'I forgot my Potions book. I'll meet the rest of you at Potions, Snape will kill us if we are late.'

'I forgot mine too!' Lily said, suddenly realizing.

'Come with Susan,' Harry said.

'Yeah, ok,' Susan replied quickly.

'Seeya's later.' Sirius said, grabbing some more bacon. 'Their just checking out the daughter-in law…' He muttered in an undertone. Ron snorted.

'Love to see that conversation.' He laughed.

'Soooo…' Susan said, looking around once they had reached the abandoned Entrance Hall. 'Does she know?' Susan looked at Lily quickly.

Lily said too. 'So she knows, does she?'

'She knows what I know?' Susan asked Harry, nodding towards his mother.

'She knows the same thing as me?' Lily asked.

'Yeah, both of you know.' Harry said, grinning a bit at the two.

'Who else knows?' Susan asked.

'Just me.' A muffled voice said.

James ripped off his invisibility cloak. Harry and Susan jumped.

'Put it back on, Honey.' Lily said, not even shocked. 'Anyone could just walk out.

'Naah.' James said, tucking his cloak into his pocket.

'Are you like stalking us or something?' Harry asked his father. James nodded happily.

'Well…' Susan said after an awkward silence between the four. 'How is everyone?'

'Fine.' Lily said. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

'A bit bored.' James said, grinning. 'It's so good to get some fresh air.'

'I was locked up for about three days!' Harry exclaimed, turning his attention to his father. 'You've barely been twelve hours and you're complaining!'

'Yeah, but you chose to.' James pointed out. 'Lock yourself up I mean.'

Harry opened then shut his mouth.

'If you go in there, do you think that they will notice a difference?' Susan asked James, nodding towards the Hall.

'You can go to Potions for me!' Harry said in jubilation, trying to grab his father's cloak.

'Err, no.' James said unashamedly, pulling the cloak out of Harry's grasp.

'They wouldn't notice though,' Lily said. 'They are a bit thick. Apart from Hermione.' She added as an afterthought.

'Oh good,' Harry said. 'I'll talk to you all later then.'

'No you won't.' James said, eyes flashing dangerously.

There was an awkward silence.

Harry burst out in insane laughter randomly. James, Susan and Lily all jumped and turned around to look at him.

Susan kicked him in the shins. Lily and James just stared at her as Harry stopped laughing, fell to the floor and started rubbing his leg as he shot Susan an evil glare.

'Stopped you from laughing' Susan said plainly, answering his unspoken question.

'Harry, are you alright?' James asked his son, his eyebrows raised.

'Fine.' Harry said, rubbing tears of laughter out of his eyes. 'I just realised how weird this is.' He looked at Lily and James. 'You're my parents!'

He burst out in laughter again.

James suppressed a laugh. 'It is funny.' He said. 'I'm your father, and you're my age.' He laughed. 'I've been getting some since I was less than one!'

Lily slapped James in the stomach as Harry shuddered. Despite the age gap, or lack of one, it still wasn't good listening to your father about something like that.

'That's not funny.' Harry said seriously to his father.

'Aww, liddle 'Awwy's all embawissed!' James mocked him, grinning.

'Don't do that either.' Harry said, horribly reminded of Bellatrix Lestrange.

'Yeah, don't James.' Susan said seriously, having known previously about the situation.

'Guys, if we're gonna continue with this conversation, we should probably relocate it.' Lily said, tucking a stray piece of brown hair back behind her ear, glancing towards the door to the Great Hall. 'They'll be finishing soon.'

'Yeah.' Susan said. 'Good idea.'

'No point though.' Harry said, shocked, as the door opened and Remus, Sirius, Hermione and Ron walked through the door. They stared at Harry, then James, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Or a stag caught in headlights.

'At least it was them.' Susan said as the new entrants stared at the quartet.

'Yeah,' Harry said, a bit shocked.

'Okay, who's who?' Remus asked, breaking the silence.

'Well, Remus, that's Lily and that's Susan,' Sirius began, pointing at the girls for his friend. Remus slapped the back of his head.

'I'm a Harry.' James said flashing a grin cockily.

'Harry!' Hermione squealed and pulled him into a hug, obviously not hearing the "A". 'Where have you been! You've been so irresponsible, we were all so worried-'

''Mione, I'm really Harry,' Harry said.

'Oh.' She pulled herself away from James, went red, and launched herself on the real Harry as everyone laughed. 'Harry, well, everything I just said, and NEWTs are soon, you missed some work, you're really going to have to catch up on it, I bet you're just happy you didn't miss any Quidditch-'

'Let him breathe, Hermione.' Ron said, pulling his girlfriend off his mate. 'Do you mind telling us what's going on?'

'We swapped again.' James said.

'So, after you swapped to be Harry,' Remus began.

'Don't even bother.' Lily said. 'You don't want to hear them try to explain it.'

'We are good explainers thank you very much!' Harry said haughtily.

'She just doesn't want to admit we're better than her.' James said.

'I have a feeling messy hair and being good explainers are closely linked.' Harry said.

'Because we both have messy hair,' James said, quite obviously.

'I think you will find stupidly stating the obvious goes with that too.' Ron said, snorting at his own joke, which only Hermione and Susan got.

'Yeah, Harry has a habit of doing that too.' Susan said, smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'You guys are so mean to me.'

'Do you realise that the rest of the school is about to come out here?' Remus butted in suddenly.

'I really think we should move then.' Lily said.

'Ooh, let's skip Potions!' Sirius exclaimed.

'I really have no problems with that.' Harry said earnestly. 'Let's go to… The Room of Requirement.'

'Ron, we are not skipping Potions.' Hermione said quickly as the group made to leave the Entrance Hall as James threw on his Invisibility Cloak quickly as the doors opened and the rest of the school started going to their classes. Hermione gave him a very meaningful look, nodding towards Harry and his parents and Sirius and Remus. Ron understood. Hermione then moved onto Susan.

'Don't you have an essay due Susan?' She asked. Susan looked confused for a second before understanding.

'Yes,' she said. 'I forgot. It means I have to go to class then. Bye!' She walked off quickly.

'Well, I'm skipping it.' Harry said as he watched Susan leave to her Charms class or whatever she had.

'Me too.' Sirius said. 'Snivellius is not exactly my favorite person now… or ever.'

James muffled a laugh under his cloak.

'Lets go then.' Remus said, and the group, James hiding amongst them, pushed their way out of the now packed hall and made their way to the Room of Requirement.

'There better be food in here,' James grumbled, pulling his cloak off as they got closer, 'I'm starving.'

'That's bloody Ron's line.' Harry muttered.

'He eats more than me,' Sirius said. 'And that is saying a lot.'

'Yeah, but Ron's really tall.' Lily said. 'All your food just goes to your head.'

'Which is nowhere near as big as James'.' Sirius said in an undertone which no-one but Remus heard. He snorted.

Harry pushed the door open. A large room with a roaring fire, a few comfortable looking brown couch seats and a large brown shag rug lay on the timber floor. On the small coffee table in the middle of the couch area was a pitcher of pumpkin juice, several goblets, some sandwiches and a pack of exploding snap.

Harry walked over to the table, and on closer examination, saw that the cards were infact exploding Snape cards. A younger version of the surly Potions Master appeared on the back of the cards.

'This is mad as!' Harry said, pulling out the ten of hearts randomly before throwing the pack to Sirius. He began flicking Snape's face. 'Great fun.'

'We made them,' James said proudly. 'Just a pack of cards with pictures of Snape.'

'Wanna play?' Lily asked, taking the cards from Sirius and looking at them with raised eyebrows.

'Yeah, ok,' Remus said, and begun shuffling after taking the card Harry had off him. James and Sirius began stuffing their faces.

'James, have you had one of those turkey one's yet?' Sirius asked his best friend, 'Really nice.'

'Yeah, and the lettuce one's are nice,' James said.

'Only you could say that deer boy,' Sirius said scornfully. 'You're a vego. Personally, I happen to be very carnivorous.'

'But you would eat anything anyway,' James said, searching for another lettuce sandwich.

Harry smiled as he watched this exchange.

'Are we going to play?' Remus asked, also smiling at his two friends.

'But, the sandwiches!' Sirius said, a look of anxiety on his striking face as he looked from Exploding Snape to the sandwiches and back to the cards.

'The sandwiches will still be there later.' Lily said.

Remus dealt and they began playing. After three games, Harry realised that his parents, Sirius and Remus were exactly like they were when he had known them as Jason, Rose, Shannon and Ricky. After eleven games, Harry realised how close the Marauder boys actually were. After twenty-two games; one to Sirius, who had celebrated loudly, eight to Lily, five to Remus and four each to James and Harry, the bell had gone. Another four games later, all to Lily; Harry realised this was the first 'bonding' time he could remember with both his parents, while knowing it anyway. After another win to Sirius, Harry realised he didn't want them, Sirius or Remus to leave. However, all good things must come to an end. Dumbledore strolled into the room.

"He's going to take them away.' Harry thought, his stomach clenching.

'Erm, Hi Professor!' Remus said squeakily. Dumbledore ignored them as he surveyed the room. He smiled at each of them

'I've found a way to get you back.' Dumbledore said, confirming Harry's worst fears. 'All five of you, come to my office please.'

'Not without the sandwiches!' Sirius claimed unhappily, jumping towards the sandwiches, seizing the plate.

Read and Review please!


	19. For The First Time In His Life

A/N (No spoilers): YAY! Half-Blood Prince is here! I read it twice on the first weekend! Yeah well, it makes this fic a bit AU, but I'm just going to label it a pre-book; people like those better.

'What's going on?' Sirius asked blankly as the party walked towards Dumbledore's office, still clinging onto his sandwiches.

'We're going back,' Lily said detachedly, James walking invisibly beside her. Remus was walking with Sirius, and Harry was a bit removed, walking between everyone else and Dumbledore.

They arrived at Dumbledore's office quickly, not talking anymore.

'Please take a seat.' The old wizard said. The teens obliged.

'I have found a way that will be able to safely return you to your timeline,' Dumbledore said. 'This,' he held up a time-turner that was covered in several layers of spellotape. James snorted with laughter. Lily slapped his arm, but still looked at the time-turner warily.

'Um, Professor Dumbledore,' Harry began. 'Are you sure that that thing will work?'

'Of course it will Harry.' Dumbledore said calmly. 'Now, I will need to send you back soon, before tonight, and now would be the best option.'

They all looked around at each other. Sirius had appeared to have abandoned his sandwiches.

'It's been a fun holiday,' He said after a pause. Harry grinned and looked at the ground.

'Yeah, apart from when I came off the broom,' James said.

The room went quiet. Harry was avoiding everyone's eyes.

'Before I send you back, I have some things that are necessary to do.' Dumbledore said. 'Like this.'

He waved his wand twice. Remus and Sirius changed back into their old selves. He did some weird swish of his wand, and Lily and James' eyes swapped. With another swish, Lily changed back to her red-headed self, but James didn't need to change, as he had already been changed back two days earlier.

'This is going to be sad.' Lily said, tugging on her hair, with the renewed auburn.

The room fell quiet again.

'I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind,' Dumbledore began, his voice echoing in the quiet room, 'I have to have a brief chat with Professor McGonagall. I shall be back shortly.' Everyone knew he was lying, but Dumbledore sauntered out of the room.

'Well,' Harry said, looking up to see everyone again. 'This is weird.'

'This whole thing has been weird from the beginning.' Remus shrugged. Harry smiled sadly.

'I don't want you guys to go back.' He said, his eyes surveying the floor.

'Me neither.' James said.

'It's been good getting to really know you all.' Harry didn't look up from the floor, but his cheeks were going a bit red with embarrassment.

'Oh I hate you guys, show some bloody emotion for once!' Lily said, close to tears, and pulled all four boys off their chairs and into a group hug.

'When we go back, I'm going to kill Peter,' Sirius said. 'No joke, he's gone.'

The room fell quiet again.

'Do ya recon Dumbledore's standing outside the door?' James said, in an attempt to lighten the mood.'

'Probably,' Remus said.

Just at that moment, Dumbledore entered the room. 'I have returned, and now I really must send you four back.'

'I s'pose it is a good time to do it then, really.' Remus said quietly. Harry sat back down on his chair.

'Right.' Dumbledore said. 'I need you to stand close together, so the chain shall fit around all four of you.

They huddled together, and Dumbledore placed the chain around their necks. Harry watched from his seat, his face blank.

'Also, there is something of vital importance that I need to inform you of, something I feel is morally right to do.' Dumbledore said. 'I have charmed the Time Turner, so that as soon as you get back to your time, your memories will be wiped.'

'How much of it?' James asked, his eyes narrowed.

'Only what has happened in this timeline.' Dumbledore said. Lily and James turned to each other, faces inches apart.

'E-everything?' Lily asked.

'Come on, it's not that big a deal,' Sirius rolled his eyes. 'You were pretty much dating in our time too.'

'Was not!' James and Lily said at the same time. They turned and grinned. Harry watched them from his seat, his face still blank.

Dumbledore just looked at them.

'Let's just get this over with.' Sirius said. 'This wont hurt will it?'

'No.' Dumbledore said. 'On the count of three you will be sent back. One…'

Harry stared at the group. Remus and Sirius were young and healthy, or as healthy as Remus could be. They were a lot better than what he had became used to from them while they were adults. It was good to get to see them like that.

'Two.'

Lily and James were so bad; it was so obvious, just like Ron and Hermione. Via seventeen year old versions of themselves, Harry had finally got to know his parents. James was arrogant, but not in the sickly way that Snape's memory had shown. His mother was exactly like what the memory had shown. Kind and compassionment. Nothing like her sister. Harry suddenly felt emotion take over him. For the first time in his life, he knew his parents.

'Three.'

The Marauders and Lily all turned and smiled at Harry as they disappeared on the spot with a big flash of light.

Dumbledore sat down opposite Harry as he dropped his elbows to his knees, his head to his hands.

'That was a bit of an anti-climax.' Harry said after a moments quiet.

'How so Harry?' Dumbledore asked him.

'Well, I always knew that they'd be going back, but I expected, or well, hoped, that you wouldn't change their memories, and they would live, and everything would change.'

'No Harry, the past cannot be changed.'

'But, in third year…'

'In your third year, you had already done what you were required to do, whether you realized it or not.'

'Why did they come then?' Harry asked, looking up. 'Surely there is, you know Professor, some reason, some purpose…'

'Of course there was Harry,' Dumbledore said. 'You realized it yourself just minutes ago. It was for your benefit. You cannot pretend that this has not affected you.'

'Your right, it has.' Harry said. 'How?'

'Well, you have finally had the opportunity to do what the Mirror of Erised tempted you with those many years ago; you were surrounded by your family; though if you were a little more insistent with your thoughts, you will have realized it already. And now Harry, I think it is time you went to class. Merlin knows Professor Snape will be quite aggravated if you turn up late to Potions.'

Harry suppressed a smirk as he had another thought.

'What about the rest of the school?' Harry asked. 'What if they wonder where they've gone?'

'Ah, Harry, I have already thought of a solution to that.' Dumbledore said, strumming his fingers together in a way that was very Mr. Burns-esque.

'What have you done, Professor?' Harry asked suspiciously.

'Just don't drink any pumpkin juice for the next two days, no matter how thirsty you get.' Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. 'And make sure that anyone who you wish to remember them too doesn't drink it either, such as Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley.'

'You are one sneaky wizard Dumbledore,' Harry said, grinning slyly at the older man.

'I shall take that as a compliment, Harry, now off you go.'

Harry left Dumbledore's office, in a better psychological state then he had been for the past three or four years. He felt satisfied with his life. He knew that his parents couldn't come back from the dead, neither could Sirius, and this world's Remus would always be a touch sour with some things, but it didn't matter. The week and half he did get to spend with them was the best he could get, and was something he knew he could hold on to forever.

A/N: Well, that's that, hope you guys are satisfied. But it's not the finish! A short epilogue will follow, should be up, as they have been submitted at the same time! But please review!


	20. Epilogue

A/N: Just a short epilogue, hope you guys enjoy it. More talk at the bottom. Though you might find this familiar, and that is because I designed it to be close to what has happened in the prologue.

'I can't believe I'm stuck with you for a day Potter.' Lily muttered over her mountain of homework, glaring at Sirius' form, leaning over a pile of homework.

'Lily, you could just leave.' Remus said.

'Well, I don't want to fail Transfiguration. It's his fault,' she added glaring at James, 'shouldn't have kept me so long at that stupid Head's meeting last night.'

'Lily, he just wants to spend time with you.' Remus told her.

Lily blushed and ignored him. James looked up at her with hope.

'Just go snog somewhere you two' Sirius muttered in what was clearly audible through the abandoned bar them room.

'What?' Lily questioned.

'You heard me.' Sirius said, brushing his long black hair out of his handsome face, winking at James.

'Sirius, as my best mate, you should know better than anyone that I don't have an interest in Lily like that anymore.' James said, lying through his antlers, not looking up.

'Oh.' Lily said, blushing slightly. 'Why not, did I do something wrong?'

Remus grinned at Sirius, and motioned for him to be quiet, as he knew that Lily was developing a slight thing for James.

'Yeah,' James said. 'You never returned my feelings. No big deal, lets just be friends.'

'Oh,' Lily said again. 'If I did, rhetorically I mean this, if I did return your feelings, say now for example, would you still like me?'

'Oh, yeah, probably,' James said. This thing was playing right into his hands.

'Good then.' Lily said as she got up and dropped her quill. She walked straight over to James, grabbed his quill out of his hands and threw it on the table. James looked up at her. Their eyes met for a split second, James with a grin on his face. Then she knew that he had been lying, that he had set up that whole conversation. She didn't care though as he pulled her onto him and they started kissing.

'WHOO! GO PRONGSIE!' Sirius shouted. 'Peter owes me five galleons, I told him it would be before New Year!'

Lily and James broke apart. They looked at each other with grins on their faces. Lily looked shyly at her hands.

'Shut him up will you?' James asked Remus, who grinned and gave them two thumbs up as James pulled Lily to her feet and led her out of the Common Room, hand in hand.

Dumbledore had put a charm on the time-turner, Dumbledore had erased all of their memories from that week and a half they spent with their son. However, no magic could erase true feelings, true emotions. Like love.

FIN

A/N: Well, finished on a bit of a corny note. I really hoped you guys enjoyed it, and that you review, both of the last two chapters. Something constructive please, (that doesn't mention my spelling, grammar or anything like that). This is my first completed, unless you count my pointless one-shot songfics I write for my own satisfaction. Something else I hope is that if you liked the Lily and James aspect of it, that you go read my other fic, A Lily and James seventh year that works with HBP cannon, called _It's All In The Chase_. You guys will know where to find it. Here's some excerpts. (I cant be bothered putting in the line things.)

'Plus you all love me and me alone.' James grinned too. 'Right Lils?'

There were two things Lily hated above all else. James Potter's arrogance and being called Lils. She also hated fried rice, but that was number three.

'No Potter. We all hate you.' Lily glared. 'And it is Lily.'

'I understand you Prongs.' Sirius said plainly. 'I know how you're feeling; I can sympathize with your problems. I'm an all-rounder.'

'Yeah, like you've ever been turned down by a girl though, Padfoot.'

'I can imagine, I guess.' Sirius said, shrugging.

'Ok,' James said. 'What should I do?'

'Don't act all arrogant. Let her actually see you are a real person.' Remus said. Mandy nodded in agreement.

'I'm always civil to you, sweetheart,' James said mockingly.

'My. Name. Is. Lily.' She said through clenched teeth. 'Or Evans.' She added.

'Um, Ok.' James said. 'Lily it is then.'

'Only because I'm friends with your best mate,' Lily said. 'And Remus and Peter.'

'But you hate me,' James said downheartedly.

'With good reason, James,' Lily said sneering at him. 'You know why. I might stop hating you if you grow up a bit, though

'Who's the heads?' One Hufflepuff asked.

'Potter and Evans.' A Slytherin prefect spat.

'Don't take that tone with me Black.' The Hufflepuff spat back.

'Potter and Evans?' A Ravenclaw asked. 'No way.'

'I'll bet you 5 Galleons Evans fires the first curse.' His friend said.

'I'll put 10 that she's first in the Hospital Wing.' Bets were soon being passed across the room.

'Quiet, please!' Professor Dumbledore said. 'But I have to put 5 on James starting it.'

'Hey!' James said. Lily smirked at him and flipped her hair.

'Please, can we just get on with the sorting?' Professor McGonagall cried angrily, the first years looking even more scared than usual.

Go read it! After you've reviewed this of course!


End file.
